Critical Point
by DarkMoonRabbit
Summary: A political marriage of convenience tears apart two pairs of lovers. Now Katara must come to terms with her new role in rebuilding the world as the Fire Lord's wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Very Important Author Note: READ!**

I probably should have done this when I first posted this, but I honestly didn't think it would be that big of a deal. It's not a big deal now, far from it, but I feel like I should say something, especially on the first chapter, before it becomes a big deal.

1) This fic is **Zutara.** While most of it right now is dealing with their marriage issues and the strain on their friendship in particular, it is still **Zutara. **I have absolutely no problem whatsoever when people who support rival ships come and read this fic. In fact, it's actually very flattering and I hope I made at least somewhat of a good impression. That being said, please do not misunderstand this fic's intention. It's still Zutara. I know that it's probably not very obvious right now considering they're not being all lovely-dovey with each other, but it is a Zutara fic.

2) **If you are looking for a fic that has hawt romance, steamy chemistry, mind-blowing sexytiemz, and all kinds of other lemony Zutara goodness _within the first three chapters _this fic is NOT FOR YOU.** As of chapter five and definitely for several more to come, Zuko and Katara do not have an obvious attraction for each other. This fic is written for those who want slow-developing romance with plot twists, intrigue, a lot of relationship speculation, action/adventure, and possibly some good ol' fantasy violence. This fic is for readers who want to see Zuko and Katara develop an attraction for each other amidst all the odds pouring down on them, some of which they create themselves. Well, that's the intention behind it, anyway, so please understand this.

If neither 1 nor 2 appeal to you, then I strongly advise going elsewhere. If none of these appeal to you but you want to stick around anyway, you are more than welcome to. 8D

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender (c) by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and other associates. I just borrow the characters and write for fun.

\\\

There was no other way around it. King Kuei did not have any children and King Bumi was much too old to start now providing any now. The Northern Water tribe only had one daughter and, well, she had become a moon spirit which wasn't very helpful. However, it wasn't like Katara had been the last choice. In fact, she had been the ideal choice.

_Ideal._

Katara sat in a state of numbed silence as three chambermaids fussed with her appearance, dotting color on her eyelids and brushing through the waves of her dark hair. They chattered with excited, high-pitched voices, most of which Katara kept tuned out. She didn't need to hear anymore about the royal wedding about to take place. She was the bride, after all.

The mirror did not reflect the ecstatic joy she had been certain for the longest time she would be feeling on this day of all days. Her sapphire eyes did not give off the faintest glimmer, her lips drawn lax and thin, and the only rosy hint to her cheeks was due to the powder Maid Number One was currently patting on. This lack of spirit did not get past the maids but they respected Katara's feelings and pretended that nothing was wrong. Besides, it would be a bother to do her makeup all over again if she suddenly started crying.

But Katara wasn't about to cry. She was all cried out. The weeks she had spent in an emotional typhoon of tears, curses, and random flying objects had finally taken their toll on her. Now she was just empty, her wedding day that had finally arrived a dark and frozen day indeed.

"Not since the Fire Lord's mother have we had a princess so beautiful," Maid Number Two sighed as she brushed Katara's hair back.

How many times had Katara heard _that_ since the engagement? The past year had been filled with nothing but the ridiculous populace singing her praises, and Katara had done nothing but get engaged to someone she did not love. Cared about, certainly, he was her friend, but wasn't in love with and never had any intention or desire to fall in love with.

No, that wasn't entirely true. Katara knew what this engagement meant to the people of not only the Fire Nation, but the world. Zuko was in a precarious situation. He was the Fire Lord, but he also had once been the prince who betrayed his country. And then usurped the throne from a man who was both greatly feared and greatly respected. It was one thing to get a small group of determined young teens to trust you. To earn the trust of military and political figures and a populace worn thin from years of oppression was something else entirely. Zuko was struggling in his position. Tradition alone held him there. Sure, Zuko was in absolute power now, but all it would take would be enough people to not like him enough to do the same to him as what was done to Ozai. Many of the Fire Nation's elite were displeased at the idea of having a child run the country. Zuko was only seventeen years old at the time, after all. Inexperienced. Naïve. Hadn't it been his naïveté that banished him in the first place? Amidst Azula's occasional scream echoing from her small room within the mental institution, some whispered if maybe if would be better for Sozin's bloodline to end with this generation and make way for a new regime. Iroh had been Zuko's only hope in keeping his crown. The old general had managed to reestablish a few bonds with some old war buddies in the military, just enough to keep the rocky government from kicking Zuko off the throne.

Then the subject of marriage was brought up.

It was the only subject in which Zuko's youth was favorable. Never mind the fact he was supposedly already promised to someone. Personal feelings had no place in politics. Above all people, Zuko would know that. If they were to rebuild this shattered world and obtain the trust of the other nations and regain the Fire Nation's honor, it would better for Zuko to marry someone from another nationality.

_Ideal. _The word flashed through Katara's mind once again as she stared back at the miserable girl before her. Yes, Katara had been chosen because Katara had been ideal. For all intents and purposes, Katara was a "princess" - at least, as close to a princess as a chief's daughter of a backwoods tundra village could get - from the Southern Water Tribe. While she wasn't royalty by any stretch of the imagination, she was seen as a representative of the Southern Water Tribe and in the eyes of the Fire Nation government that was good enough. Even better, she was a Waterbender, forever tied to the people of water. She was also considered a hero. All around the Earth Kingdom, and within a small village in particular, the people adored Katara and praised her for the deeds she and the rest of Aang's group had accomplished to liberate the Earth Kingdom from the tyranny of the Fire Nation. The people already loved her, now they just needed to love the new Fire Lord and what better way than to make her his wife? And - not that it matter much but it was certainly helpful - she was close to Zuko's age. The two of them would have a long marriage, their union a symbol of uniting the world. It was enough to keep the old bastards behind the government satisfied with having Zuko as Fire Lord.

But for the two involved, the news was no less than devastating.

Katara's eyes left the mirror to sweep slowly around the room. This room had been hers since she got engaged, forced to live in the Fire Nation palace. One wouldn't think that it had been in shambles just hours ago, the once upturned bed now neatly made without a wrinkle to be seen on the silken crimson sheets. The paintings that had been ruined after getting drenched by an enraged water whip had been replaced with perfect replicas. There was not a hole or tear in the curtains. The canopy stood high and proud once more over the bed. It was as if Katara had only dreamt the misery she took out on her room.

But her hands which she had been trying desperately to keep from shaking for the past hour showed that this was reality.

She would never forget the look in Aang's eyes when she told him that they couldn't be together anymore. They had just gotten started. Almost two years together. Not as much time as one would think, not when spending most of it trying to rebuild the world, but steady all the same. Day by day, little by little, they were growing closer. And then it was broken. Destroyed. Just like that.

It hurt more that Aang had tried to smile. Tried to encourage her. It made Katara want to scream. She didn't want him to make her feel better about it. She had wanted him to go on a rampage, teach them all a lesson Avatar style and then sweep her away just like the hero of an ancient love story.

But where would that leave Zuko?

There was no doubt Aang had been just as upset over the situation as Katara, but one of them had to be the voice of reason in this dark situation and Katara had been struggling to keep from having a nervous breakdown while forcing herself to break up with her boyfriend. Holding her close, Aang had softly pointed out that while the fighting had finally stopped, the war was far from over. To ensure peace and balance, some sacrifices had to be made even now.

What was the point if it meant sacrificing their happiness? However, when the storm subsided and Katara had managed to calm down, she understood that this was her fated role to play in rebuilding this world. Truth be told, she had always understood it. But that didn't mean she had to force herself to be happy about it.

The girl in the mirror certainly didn't look happy.

Ironically, the day was bright and warm, probably one of the clearest days this side of the world had seen this year. Summer was in full blaze, the air radiating passion and harmony. A huge crowd gathered along the road, watching with wide and ecstatic gazes as the wedding procession slowly made its way to the shrine. Katara didn't look at anyone, was hardly aware of Zuko's presence beside her. Her headdress felt heavy and the thick white garments adorned with gold trimming draped over her body restricted much of her movement. To those who were watching, the soon-to-be Fire Lady was breathtaking, from the glimmer of gold in her headdress amidst waves of dark brown hair to her flowing white gown. To them, she was as beautiful as the sun bright with the summer solstice, outshining even the Fire Lord she was marrying. Despite her being a Waterbender from a faraway tribe these people probably never would have heard of if not for the war, the common folk accepted Katara as if she were born and bred Fire Nation royalty.

Ideal.

When Zuko's eyes finally met hers, he gave her a faint little smile, trying to encourage her. Katara appreciated the sentiment, she really did. Zuko had come a long way from the person he had been when they first met almost three years ago. He had become a precious close friend, someone she could always rely on. From helping her gain closure for the loss of her mother and then saving her life from Azula's attack, Zuko proved himself to be everything she could want in a friend.

But not this. So she lowered her gaze and didn't return his smile. The ring on her finger might as well have been made from creeping crystal, tightening around her finger and threatening to consume her whole. Katara didn't move when she felt Zuko's lips on hers, signifying their union, because half of her was trying to refrain from crying and the other half was trying to refrain from punching him in the jaw. _Not Zuko's fault_, she kept telling herself. _Not Zuko's fault_. Even if it did feel easy to take her anger and hurt out on him.

The two sat alone during the reception, watching as the guests drank and made merry within the courtyard, and the rest of the city celebrated beyond the palace walls. Fireworks lit the night sky in a shower of bright colors. The sound of drums and flutes drifted along the wind in a playful musical dance. Katara played a little with her food, taking a small bite only if someone passed by to congratulate the newlyweds. Her eyes swept the crowd of special guests dancing in the courtyard, trying to spot the people she knew. Her older brother Sokka twirled Suki around in a dance that was far from graceful and yet looked so much fun. Toph and Ty Lee sat with Zuko's uncle Iroh, chattering enthusiastically about something or other. Aang was at the reception, too, showing off an air trick to a small crowd of curious watchers. He looked… so happy.

Then again, Aang always did like being in the center of attention. Katara knew she shouldn't be staring at her ex-boyfriend while sitting next to her new husband, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She missed making Aang smile, the way he softly laughed in her ear when they lay under the stars and talked about nothing in particular. His touch, his warmth, everything about him felt like it completed her. Aang was everything to her. She still had it, too, pressed in a book of ancient Water Tribe fairy tales, a panda lily he had given her when they had decided they would be together forever. Every time she would read the story of the handsome prince rescued from drowning at sea by a beautiful water sprite, she would be reminded of their love.

Zuko was just… Zuko. A friend. Another older brother to watch over her and annoy her with his antics. Nothing more than that.

And yet Zuko was the one sitting next to her on her wedding day.

As if remembering he existed, Katara snapped out her gaze and stole a glance at Zuko. He wasn't paying attention. His head was turned away from her, his own gaze locked elsewhere. Letting her eyes follow the direction of his head, Katara saw Mai sitting by herself. Nothing betrayed Mai's feelings in that reserved posture as she ate and whenever someone spoke to her, she would respond with a noncommittal shrug that was so like her no one would be able to tell anything was wrong. Like she hadn't just witnessed her boyfriend marrying someone else. Katara had only been with Aang for a little under two years. She knew that Mai had been in love with Zuko practically her entire life. And yet she remained completely held together. Katara knew that if she were adorned with sharp objects, she would probably stab every single person who dared to smile over this situation.

Katara couldn't look away fast enough when Zuko realized she was staring at him. "Sorry," he muttered, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face. Caught looking at his ex-girlfriend by his wife and they've only been married for a few hours. Not that Katara minded. It was strangely comforting to know that she wasn't alone in this torment.

"It's all right," she replied. She had been doing the same thing, anyway. And then, to ease the awkward tension pressing against them both, she asked, "How's the food?" It was the first thing that had popped into her head, really, but better than sitting here in suffocating silence. Zuko was still her friend even if their situation had drastically changed. Naïve as it sounded, she hoped nothing would change too much between them.

"It's… food," Zuko answered just when Katara noticed the meal on his plate had been picked at as much as her own. What was intended to lighten the mood now just made things even more awkward.

The courtyard exploded in cheers and applause as the last of the fireworks fizzled into the night. The music swelled into a frisky and bouncy beat, and couples began tugging each other onto the floor for a dance. Suki didn't know whether to look irritated or amused when Toph stole a surprised Sokka right from under her nose. Ty Lee laughed loudly as she pulled Mai out of her dark corner and twirled around with her. When Aang tried to rescue Sokka from Toph, it resulted in the two boys looking like they were dancing together which made the girls burst into giggles. A perfect replica of the life Katara used to have before she got engaged.

"When the formal reception's over, we'll be able to hang out with the others," Zuko spoke up. "Just be ourselves and not have to stand on ceremony like this. It kinda sucks, but you'll get used to it-"

"I'm sorry," Katara spoke up so suddenly it even caught her by surprise.

Zuko blinked. "For what?"

At the moment, her untouched food looked really interesting. What was that weird sauce seeping out of her steamed sea slug, this certainly wasn't the same sauce she would find in the shops out in town. Katara sighed, poking at the slab of juicy meat with her chopstick. "I'm not handling this very well," she finally admitted. Tears blurred her vision. Oh no! If she started crying now, everyone will see how miserable she was. Of course, she thought her misery was quite obvious but there was no need to prove it beyond a doubt. Unless she covered it up as tears of happiness but she had no tone of voice to sound even remotely happy to get away with that.

Zuko's next words made Katara stare at him.

"I think you're handling this way better than I am."

Okay, he had to be lying to her. Or something. Zuko's expression throughout the entire ceremony from the procession to now had been immaculate, clear of any emotion whatsoever. And he had pulled it off so elegantly, so expected of a Fire Lord that Katara had been envious. Not the slightest muscle twitch or gleam in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

The corners of his mouth twitched up in the faintest of smiles. "To be honest, I was half expecting you to bring the wrath of the ocean down on all of us today. I've been tempted to burn this entire place to the ground myself a few times." He scratched the back of his neck, which Katara had learned about a year ago that this was a gesture of his whenever he admitted to something particularly embarrassing or uncomfortable. In a nervous gesture of her own, Katara looked down at her fingers.

"So," Zuko added, dropping his hand to join the other one and play with his thumbs, "you really are handling this well. And besides, everyone expects you to be a little nervous."

Curious, Katara looked at Zuko. She was about to ask why when she noticed that he had froze, even in his thumb twiddling, and his shoulders had tensed up as if he had said something he shouldn't. Then the meaning behind his words occurred to her like being hit in the head with a brick.

Their wedding night.

Oh, oh spirits, it was their _wedding night!_

"Well," Zuko finally said after a long moment, "at least we won't have to worry about anyone bothering us for about a week. They even built a small house on one of the remote islands close to- Katara, are you okay?"

Katara wasn't paying any attention to Zuko anymore because she was busy downing her second sakazuki of sake. The drink was bitter and burned all the way down to her stomach, but unlike tea, it was a burn that felt like her throat was being eaten away and yet left her wanting more. She would much rather concentrate on the acid sensation in her body that was causing a strange warmth to seep from her stomach to her limbs than the premonition-like images her sick mind conjured up at the idea of spending a night with Zuko. It wasn't that Zuko wasn't attractive - oh, spirits no, the boy was a royal heartthrob if his fangirls had anything to say about that and one would have to be blind not to see it. And he probably wouldn't be a bad lover, either, since Mai had always seemed to enjoy being affectionate with him back in the days when the gang would rendezvous at the Jasmine Dragon for a while and everything felt as it should be.

Katara just had never _ever _saw, thought of, imagined, dreamt, or speculated Zuko in that kind of way whatsoever even after he turned out to be not such a bad guy after all, turned out to be the kind of guy any respectable girl could fall for, the kind of guy she would be glad to bring home to meet Mom and Dad so long as they didn't mind his somewhat social deficiencies.

And yet… and yet, obviously now that Zuko and Katara were married, the next thing on the anticipation list would be the birth of an heir. And while Katara could fight it for now, at some point she and Zuko would have to-

Down went a third serving of sake. The only way Katara would be able to live with herself was if she didn't remember anything the next morning.

She heard a sound from next to her, something suspiciously like a snort. Zuko looked like he was trying not to laugh and failing. "What?" Katara demanded, feeling strangely self-conscious and lightheaded. How could he not see the severity of this situation? Just what was so amusing?

"There's no need to overdo it, Katara," Zuko said when he managed to get over whatever little giggles had been building up inside. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

Katara stared at him. What did that mean? Did that mean Zuko wouldn't do anything because she didn't want him to? Or was he having similar thoughts and wouldn't do anything even if she wanted him to? Either way, her face flushed. "I'm that easy to read, huh?" she said softly, putting down the sake bottle since she was beginning to feel a little unhinged inside and probably shouldn't drink anymore. It always was difficult for her to keep her emotions in check, and for some reason the more embarrassing ones especially. A part of her was afraid she had just insulted Zuko somehow, though she didn't know why since he was most likely just as attracted to her as she was to him.

Zuko leaned back a little, looking a bit more relaxed. "It's only because I know you so well," he replied. He stared out into the courtyard without actually looking at anything. Mai was gone. As if she had never been there. "I'm not gonna lie, Katara," he said with a soft sigh. "I hate this situation we're in. I hate being away from Mai. I hate the fact that I had to take you from Aang."

"It wasn't your fa-"

"But I know what this means to my people, to the world. So that's why I agreed to it. That's all that's really holding me together right now." Zuko paused, scratched the back of his neck, looked at Katara, flushed a little, looked away. "And, well, also because it's…" - faltered, gently waved his hand as if he could reach out and grab the needed words out of the air, and finally let it drop onto his lap - "…because it's you. Because you're my friend. At least you're someone I like, someone I already know I can trust. That makes this… easier, I guess, to accept."

Still staring at Zuko, the first genuine smile she had made in weeks slowly spread over her lips. Knowing that it must have been difficult for Zuko to be completely open like that made his words mean that much more. She appreciated that he was trying his best to make this whole horrible ordeal, as he said, easier to accept. Leaning over a little, Katara gave him a little poke in the shoulder. "So long as you say on your side of the bed, I'm sure we won't have any problems," she said somewhat playfully.

Zuko did laugh then. "It's a deal."

_And you better make good on it. I so much as feel your breath in my personal space, I will strangle you in your sleep. _Not wanting to ruin the fragile break from tension by saying such words out loud, Katara merely let her smile widen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, um, wow. When I first wrote this, it was just kind of on a whim. Not that I didn't try my best with it, but I didn't really expect to have anything close of a response that it did. Th-thanks, guys! I really mean it. It means a lot, so I'm going to really put my nose to the grindstone with this so I don't disappoint. Because I'm only a little over a month into the fandom having just watched the series last July, I got my friend Mai - ha ha, the IRONY! Okay, I'll stop being stupid - to beta the chapters for me from now on so she can club me over the head with a few baby tiger seals if I stray either from characterization, canon-ish details, and my own plot. This is the first long-shot I've attempted in a long, long time as I'm more of a quick one-shot person. But I'm having a lot of fun with this. As many a manga-ka has said in the past, I hope you watch over these two knuckleheads as they try to establish a comfortable place next to each other.

I have plaid socks. Which as nothing to do with anything, I just love plaid so I'm quite excited about my socks. Ahem~

I apologize in advance if updates seem slow. I work every day during the week so I might be a little too tired to work on anything when I get home. But I will try to keep updates within around a week of each other.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, I just borrow them for a little while.

* * *

Critical Point

Ch. 2

\\\

When Zuko had said the island was remote, he hadn't been kidding. It wasn't in the middle of oceanic nowhere per se, but it was definitely far away enough to discourage people from wanting to make the trip out unless a severe emergency occurred, like the volcano suddenly erupted from beneath the palace. Which was the idea since this was supposed to be the island where the Fire Lord spent his - Katara still couldn't get over it - _honeymoon_ with his new wife. The island was also very small. In fact, it probably didn't have enough significance to even be called an 'island'. More like a pile of floating rock with some sand, a few trees, and a house. Katara could probably run the entire perimeter in less than an hour if she tried hard enough. Most likely it had been a chunk of volcanic rock that had drifted away the last time the volcano erupted and had just enough kick to start its own little ecosystem.

Katara had drifted off to sleep while the ferry carried them on a two hour ride to the island, and so was very drowsy when she stepped onto the dock. The reception had lasted for longer than she would have thought possible. Now the sky above was dark and heavy with deep night. If her mind wasn't fogged and stuffy with sleep, she would have understood why they had to leave the reception straight for the island instead of returning to the palace. It was just traditional for all the guests to see the new couple off as they went into the world to create their new lives together or something like that. It would also save the embarrassment of having to face the smug smiles of the somehow omniscient servants the next morning. Even if they would be drawing the wrong conclusions. Island or palace, at the moment, all Katara cared about was finding the bed, climbing into it, and sleeping until high noon. Heck, longer if she could. They had a week of freedom, after all. There would be no servants here. No tourists. No wealthy families with their snobby brats taking up the beach. Just the newlyweds. And some various wildlife.

The house was barely bigger than the one they used to have in Ba Sing Se, back when they were trying to tell King Kuei about the eclipse. It looked new, not a crack or mar to be seen along the pristine white marble walls, not what Katara expected from a house that was supposedly used for every Fire Lord who got married ever. "This is nice," she mumbled, taking in the newness of the house and not having enough energy for anything more than an offhanded glance.

"It's always refurbished whenever the Fire Lord gets married," Zuko explained as he guided Katara up to the door with a hand on her shoulder and holding a lantern in the other. "New foundations, new walls, even the furniture hasn't been used before."

Good, because the idea of sleeping on the same bed where countless Fire Lords and Ladies established their physical bonds was not something that sat well with Katara no matter how sleepy she was right now. However, getting in a bed with a small promise that she might actually get a decent rest for the first time in a long while spurred her forward and she had stopped walking just shy of the doorway only because Zuko had also stopped. "What's wrong?" she had asked, trying to stifle her yawn and her impatience. "Something the matter?"

"Uh, aren't I supposed to do something?"

"Something?"

"Y-yeah, like, I think I'm supposed to pick you up and carry you over the threshold… or are we supposed to jump? Or maybe…"

"Zuko, shut up and get inside. I'm tired. I'm not standing out here debating wedding traditions with you all night."

With a grip on Zuko's sleeve, Katara tugged him into the house and down the hall. She noticed from the corner of her eye something sitting on the table in the living room. It looked to be a fruit basket from what little detail she could make out in the dim light. She was just about to go inside the bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks, snapping wide awake.

It was so small.

The bed.

So small.

Back at the palace, Katara had already seen the room she would be sharing with Zuko as his wife. The bed was big enough to fit six people comfortably which was why she had no problems sharing it with him. This bed looked like it could only fit a person and a half. "Zuko!" she cried, whirling around, her fierce blue eyes piercing into his. The room was big enough to fit more than a few of that same big bed back "home". There was no excuse for this.

"What?" He honestly had no idea what she was riled about this time and so just stared back at her in surprise.

At first, Katara was so flustered that all she could do was point and wave her finger at the bed. "Th-that!" she finally choked out. "_That! _What is _that?" _

"The bed?"

"Yes! The bed!"

Zuko looked at the bed and then back to Katara like he had no clue where she was getting at. "It's a bed," he replied at length, shrugging.

Katara snapped. "I know it's a bed! I want to know why it's so small! Why isn't it big like our bed back at the palace!" She was too tired and too stressed to flinch at the phrase 'our bed'.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm _so sorry, _my Lady, I didn't realize you wanted a luxurious bed big enough to fit a lion turtle in! Please forgive my insolence." With this biting remark, he bent a little at the waist in a mocking bow which only served to fuel Katara's crankiness more.

"You said this place was refurbished just for us!"

"Yeah, but I didn't oversee any of it. I couldn't care less what kind of furniture they put in here so long as everything is clean. If you wanted a big bed so bad, you should have said something!"

"How was I to know they were going to put a small bed in here? We're royalty, aren't we?"

"And you call _me _the pampered one," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"What was that!"

"Nothing. Look, Katara, it's a small bed. Get over it. In case you've forgotten, this is supposed to be our _honeymoon, _at least in the eyes of the public. I'm pretty sure most normal couples don't care about the size of the bed. And I think the size is supposed to encourage us to get close, anyway."

"Well, what if we're the kind of couple that likes to roll around a lot and make passionate love in every corner of the room?"

"All the more reason to not care about the bed size."

"That's ridiculous; I would never make love to you on the floor."

Katara's felt her face grow hot when the words slipped out of her mouth. They… they were totally having this conversation right now, weren't they? She turned around, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I… I, um…" She began wringing her fingers, completely at a loss as how to recover from saying something like that.

"Yeeeeeah…" was all Zuko said in a small voice, indicating that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

Unable to help herself, Katara began to giggle. It was just a really funny and random thing to say when she thought about it. A second later, Zuko snorted with amusement. Maybe he found it funny, too. Or maybe Katara's laughter was catching. Anything to lift this tension constantly shadowing them.

Katara felt Zuko brush past her as he placed the lantern on the night table. "I know what you meant, Katara," he finally said, opening the closet door. "A small bed would be very uncomfortable for us. But no one else knows that we're not exactly a _normal_ couple." He reached up and took something down from a shelf inside. In the dim light, Katara saw that it was blankets. "I'll be on the couch."

"Zuko."

She didn't know why she said his name, her gaze dropping to her feet and her voice silent. She wanted to apologize for blowing up on him like that, but the words wouldn't come. She wanted to tell him that she was trying her best to make this work out somehow, but those words wouldn't come, either. She looked up at him when he placed his hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Sleep well."

"Yeah. Night."

Closing the door, Katara flung herself on the small bed and threw her arm over her eyes. She was too tired to take her gown off much less change into bed clothes. What was going to happen now? Were the two of them just going to hang out on this island for a whole week with no one else around? _Hmph. How boring. _Zuko wasn't exactly the king of entertainment.

_Or, _a snide little voice inside spoke up, _you could, you know, use the opportunity to bond with him more seeing as you completely wasted the last one! _

Katara rolled over and buried her face in the comforter. She didn't want to have this conversation with herself right now especially when she was sleep deprived and had all the mentally of rice pudding.

_You've been running from him for the past year, _the voice continued, not caring about Katara's mental wellbeing. _Isn't it about time you stopped? _

Okay, it was true that she hadn't been _forced _into this marriage, even if it did feel like she hadn't much of a choice to begin with.

And it was also true that they had been engaged for a year, but Katara had a very good reason for not bonding with Zuko as much as she should have. All that Fire Lady training, of course! That took up _a lot _of time! Katara didn't know how many hours she lost sleep in favor of cramming queen duties under her belt, trying to catch up on almost eighteen years worth of etiquette, hosting, ceremonial practices, public speaking, and general education that all other Fire Nation nobility were learning from the moment they were born. And don't, smartass little voice, even go there about the dancing! It took Katara _months _to learn how to do the Push Pull. How did those people expect her to memorize all these weird steps and twists and bows in a single day? Just because she was a Waterbender didn't mean she could twirl about like an elegant Se Tu. Unless that same Se Tu happened to be the jaws of a platypus bear. _Then _she could see the similarities.

And as if all that _weren't _enough, she had to learn military strategy and regulations, and was appointed as the Fire Lord's Chief Advisor. One couldn't exactly bond with her fiancé during a long and involved military meeting.

Bottom line, Katara was much too overworked and too cranky to really have an in-depth heart-to-heart with Zuko. From last summer until just five minutes ago, they said their goodnights while fighting yawns and went their separate ways. So, see? A perfectly reasonable explanation. And it wasn't like _Zuko _was making any effort to pull her to the side and chat. Why should she be expected to do all the work?

_There. You see? It's _that _attitude right there that's going to guarantee a very long and miserable marriage between you. Have fun. _

With a growl, Katara shut the voice out as she dressed into a simple robe and then crawled under the covers. She buried her head under the pillow for good measure, determined to not even let her own thoughts ruin a chance for a good night's rest.

'\'

Zuko didn't feel the slightest bit drowsy. He had a bad habit of not sleeping for at least two days or more if he felt particularly tense. While he was rolled in a blanket like cotton Fire Lord sushi, he could not get comfortable enough to even doze.

Mai. She was always on his mind. Haunting him. Zuko bit his lower lip as he remembered their final words to each other the day he got engaged. She hadn't cried when he told her he had to break off their relationship, true to her reserved nature even then. Just when he had started to see her smile a bit more. She really did have a beautiful smile, and he was still amused by the memory of how she had blushed and became flustered when he told her so.

He could still hear her voice in his mind, the excited tone of one who was caught between embarrassment and warm surprise. "I-I don't smile, you know that," she had exclaimed, her pale face turning the most lovely shade of pink. "Don't say weird things like that!" She had punched his shoulder while he laughed, and he could tell by the amount of fuss she was making that she had actually been very happy with his compliment.

Zuko was glad Mai hadn't cried. It had taken every ounce of strength in him to let go of her without bursting into tears himself. If she had sniffled once, he probably would have broken apart.

"Fine," she had said after a moment of silence and then pointed. "The door's that way."

Zuko had learned a long time ago that this didn't mean Mai hadn't cared about the circumstance. On the contrary, she simply didn't want him to see her reaction. Whenever she was on the verge of losing it, she always drove the people around her away. That was just how she was.

He could still feel her with him, still smell the scent of wild raspberry in her hair. She had felt so light and delicate in his arms - once the arsenal of knives and ninja stars were removed from her clothes. Sometimes the clothes would follow. And then it got to the point where all she had to do was mention "fruit tart" and he unraveled at the seams.

Zuko flopped over on his back, blanket and all, staring up at the dark ceiling. Damn. This was not helping. The little "argument" over the bed he had with Katara felt like a taste of things to come. He understood why she had freaked out over the size of the bed. Honestly, he didn't blame her. He wasn't sure how he could handle being that intimately close with her, either. However, he had been so tense these past few weeks when their wedding day became more and more certain that his temper grabbed at what it could and exploded. In fact, they probably still would be screaming at each other if Katara hadn't said something so embarrassing and out of place that it was actually rather funny. And they had only been married a day.

Feeling a headache coming on, Zuko sat up - or tried to when he discovered he had tangled himself quite a bit in the blanket and it took a few minutes to unroll himself out of it. Tea. He could use some tea. Whenever he felt distressed or at a loss of where to go, he could always rely on a cup of hot, calming tea. It made him feel close to his uncle, his only steady foundation in this chaotic world. A basket filled with fruit and light snacks and tea bags sat on the table, delivered and put in place to give off a welcoming atmosphere before the royal newlyweds showed up. A small spark from a snap of his fingers lit a candle and Zuko took the slip of paper sticking out from amongst the treats.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I made sure to send only the best of my tea. I think you two will greatly appreciate them. First is your favorite, jasmine. What better way to relax than sipping your favorite tea and watching the sunset with your new wife? How I envy your youth. Do not take it lightly, Zuko. Before you know it, you'll be a cranky and decrepit old man like I am._

Zuko snorted. Iroh was anything but cranky. Or decrepit.

_Second, I have also sent along a batch of my _special _tea. This tea isn't served at the shop. Customers have to special order it. It's quite popular, in fact. It's a delicate blend of cinnamon, citrus, and a very very minimal dosage of the rare mandrake root. _

Zuko blinked. Mandrake? He wasn't exactly the guru of herbs like his uncle, but wasn't mandrake poisonous?

_I know what you're thinking, Zuko. Mandrake is poisonous to be sure if you consume too much of it. This is why it's only available through special order. However, just the right amount and it has quite amazing and effective aphrodisiacal effects. Usually ginseng works just as well, but it's not nearly as potent and given that the two of you seem a little _tense _with each other, I figured you might need a little boost in the _right direction_. Did you know that the jasmine tea you love so much can also have this same effect on women? I am certain Lady Katara would be very happ-_

As his face grew bright red and burned with what felt like the heat of a thousand suns, Zuko crumpled up the note and shoved it back into the basket. Damn that old man! Much as Zuko appreciated Iroh's insights and advice, there were just _some things _the ancient coot needed to keep his nose out of! With that thought, Zuko's eyes narrowed as he eyed the fruit suspiciously. Strawberries, mangos, peaches, and a clump of some kind of yellowish looking nuts. No doubt foods to boost him and Katara "in the right direction". Thanks but no thanks, Uncle Iroh.

Basket in hand, Zuko was just about to slip outside and toss the whole offending gift into the ocean when he heard movement in the room. "Oh!" Katara exclaimed, stopping where she stood in surprise. "I didn't know you were still up. What is that? A fruit basket?"

"Um, well, ah…" Feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, Zuko could do nothing more than stutter like an idiot, fighting for an explanation as to why he was about to pussyfoot out of the house in the middle of the night carrying a fruit basket filled with natural hormonal enhancements.

"Hey, isn't that from yo- uh, Uncle Iroh?"

He blanched. "H-how did you know about it?"

"He told us about at the reception. That was part of his wedding gift to us."

"He did?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "I swear, Zuko, you have the worst memory ever." Then she tilted her head as if she just now noticed something. "Zuko… why is your face all red?"

All the blood that had drained from his face when Katara revealed that she had known about the basket already had come rushing back without him realizing it. "Nothing, it's nothing, it's just really warm in here!" Zuko replied, flinching at how breathless his voice came out. Katara just raised her eyebrows. To see Zuko acting as jumpy as a fox antelope was weird, even for Zuko. However, she shrugged the idea away. It was late, after all.

"Well, since we're up, why don't we have some of that fruit?" she suggested with a smile, hoping that it would get him out of whatever weird mood he was currently in. "I can't sleep so tea sounds great right now-"

"NO!"

Katara took a step back. Did he just say "no" like that to her? Realizing that he was about to drift into hot waters by the way her eyes were beginning to darken, Zuko backtracked. "I-I mean, this basket isn't from Uncle Iroh. It's a fake, poisoned, an assassination attempt to get me off the throne permanently!"

Her eyes widened. "By a fruit basket?"

"It would be too risky to do it in person. This island is too small for a person to hide on without being noticed, especially when the Fire Lord and Lady are both Benders."

Katara supposed he had a point and assassination using a fruit basket didn't sound that farfetched now that she thought about it. "How do you know?" she asked.

"The note that came with it says it's from my uncle, but it's not his handwriting at all," Zuko clarified. Which was entirely not true, but there was no need for her to know that.

"But Uncle Iroh said-"

"He must have been overheard! I mean it, Katara, I wouldn't trust it all. We shouldn't accept gifts that aren't delivered to us in person, anyway."

Katara didn't answer and Zuko silently applauded himself with his quick thinking. Whew! Out of the fire at last. While Katara just stood there in silence, Zuko took this as a good opportunity to make for the front door and let the sea wash this whole mess away-

"Let me see it, Zuko."

He froze. "Huh?"

"The note." Katara held out her hand, the other on her hip, her expression meaning business. "If someone just tried to kill us, that note and that basket are evidence to track this person down. Maybe we can even find clues-"

"Katara, this sort of thing is going to happen a lot," Zuko interrupted with an exasperated sigh. "There's no need to-"

"Are you an idiot!" Katara exclaimed, cutting him off completely. "Of course there is a need! You squash uprisings at the source, not sweep them under the rug like they don't happen! You can't keep peace that way."

"Don't tell me how to rule my own country, Katara."

"How dare you!" she exclaimed advancing on him like an agitated animal. "I am the Fire Lady, your _wife, _in case you've forgotten about that, too! And in case you've also forgotten, one of my duties happens to be _your CHIEF ADVISOR._ Therefore, as your _wife _and your _advisor, _I have every right to tell you my opinion on how to rule this country now _give. Me. That. Note." _

Close enough now, she flung herself on him, reaching around his body to grasp for the basket he was hiding from her. Zuko twisted and turned to keep the basket from her grasping fingers. Undeterred, Katara tried to climb him which caused Zuko to twist in such a way that he lost his balance which caused them both to go crashing the floor. Fruit bounced and rolled out of the fallen basket next to a tangle of robes and limbs. Taking the opportunity, Katara stretched out over Zuko's body and snatched at the crumpled note before he could react. Too worried with the idea that she and Zuko might have just been taken out by assassins to revel in her triumph, Katara opened the note and read the message inside.

For a long moment, Katara just stared at the letter before she burst out laughing. "Oh, Zuko," she managed to gasp out, wiping a tear from her eye. "Is _this _why you were trying to hide it from me?" She laughed harder, almost completely consumed by it. Didn't the silly boy know that such things had to be consumed in regular quantities over a period of time before they actually worked? She didn't doubt Iroh had sent this basket to lighten the mood between her and Zuko but not in the way the clueless Fire Lord had been thinking. In fact, when she thought about it - and she couldn't believe she was thinking about it - Zuko's reaction was actually, rather, kind of, well, _cute. _

"Um… Katara," Zuko muttered, drawing her attention. She saw that he was keeping his face turned away and that it was as red as his crimson robe.

"What?"

"Um, ah, um." While struggling through his lack of words, he pointed, still refusing to look at her. "Your, uh, your robe-"

Confused, Katara glanced down and immediately noticed two things. First, she was straddling Zuko's hips. Second, in their struggle, her robe had loosened. Opened. Exposing everything that she would rather not be seen. With a small scream, Katara jumped to her feet, almost tripping over Zuko's leg in the process and as she fought for balance, she tightened her robe around her waist enough to nearly cut off circulation. "You saw nothing! _Nothing!" _she cried as if insisting it in a loud enough voice would make it the truth.

"I-I didn't," Zuko assured her, but the redness of his face betrayed otherwise. Her own face on fire and never having been more embarrassed in her entire life, Katara did the only thing she could. She fled to the safety of her room, afraid that if she stayed a second longer she was going to indulge in physical violence. Gouging out the eyes of the Fire Lord probably wouldn't do much for reforming the world.

Alone in the living room with only a bunch of fallen fruit and teabags for company, Zuko sighed as he sat up and rubbed his head. Well, that had been pleasant. He almost wished that he hadn't said anything but then figured that he would be in worse shape if she had found out on her own. He wasn't going to lie. Katara was very, erm, attractively built. She had filled out quite a bit since he met her almost four years ago when she was little slip of a thing at only fourteen. Quite. Still blushing, Zuko extinguished the candle on the table and slipped back under the covers piled on the couch. Finally, it seemed his brain was catching up on the sheer exhaustion his body felt.

One day down.

A lifetime to go.

This was going to be a long, _long _marriage.

\\\

"We're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere~!"

Sokka nearly jumped out of his sandals when Toph decided to announce their arrival at the top of her lungs. _"Must _you be so loud!" he demanded, rubbing the inside of one ear with his finger.

"What? It's a vacation, how often do we get one of _those_ these days?" Toph shot back.

"Toph has a point," Aang pointed out as he jumped off of Appa's back. "It's very rare that we get to go on a vacation, not worrying about anything for once." He grinned broadly as an very delightful and devious idea came to him. "I'm totally making Zuko ride one of those koi fish. If that doesn't loosen him up, I don't know _what _will."

As Toph and Aang snickered together over the pranks they planned to pull like neither of them had grown up at all in the past three years, Sokka could only manage a flicker of a smile. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly fond of Zuko at the moment, mostly because he felt the young Fire Lord was directly responsible for his baby sister's unhappiness for the past year regardless of how swell the guy had turned out to be. What was that saying? Sisters before misters? Something like that. All Sokka knew was that Katara wasn't leaping about with joy every time he saw her. That meant Zuko was doing something wrong. But every time Sokka had tried to get an audience with the Fire Lord to knock some sense into him with his trusty weapon "Neo-Boomerang", he was always stopped. Mostly by Katara herself. "Just let it go, Sokka," she had finally told him with a firm tone that slightly stung. "I'm fine. We're going to be fine. You don't have to interfere."

Sokka stopped trying to interfere at her request but that didn't mean he had stopped worrying about her. He had been spending the past year with their father Hakoda as a liaison between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and the biggest object of concern was trying to establish an effective trade route between the two, using the Earth Kingdom as some kind of collective middle point. When he had time to think, his thoughts mostly drifted to Katara, wondering how she was faring.

On the surface, he had found she was actually doing very well. Her job was, in short, "to assist the Fire Lord" and that had a lot more to it than what the rather demeaning phrase suggested. Sokka learned that Katara spent many hours in the throne room at Zuko's side, discussing and debating with the Fire Nation council and other national royalty over matters of treaties, trade routes, occupations, relinquishing of territories, all enough to make Sokka's head swim just hearing it secondhand. He heard echoed throughout the palace city of how Katara was going to make an amazing Fire Lady. Honestly, it made Sokka beam a bit with pride hearing how well his sister was doing. Despite the circumstances by marrying someone she didn't love, she seemed to be taking to her new duties like she did everything else - with fierce determination and pride.

Now if only she were _happy. _

"HEY!" A sharp punch to the shoulder brought Sokka back to reality and he saw the bright brown eyes of the one and only Ty Lee glaring up at him. "Aren't you gonna help poor Suki down?"

"Ty Lee, I'm fine, really!" Suki called, still in Appa's saddle. "I'm not made of glass! And besides, Mai's here-"

"Oh no you don't!" Ty Lee shot back. "Sokka is your husband, he should be the one to help you down. Mai, don't you dare move an inch!"

Suki sighed and gave Sokka a small what-can-you-do grin.

Besides Katara always being on his mind, Suki was there, too, now more than ever. Sokka had married Suki shortly before Katara had gotten engaged to Zuko. Now Suki was pregnant. At first, when Suki had suddenly and completely without warning vomited all over Sokka's lap to avoid the breakfast on the table, they had thought she had gotten sick. But after a few days, the symptoms wouldn't go away, they thought maybe her menstrual cycle was coming in hard and fast this time around. A few weeks and a missed period later and still no relief from the fatigue and the vomiting and the strange desire to lick salt blocks, Gran Gran decided it was safe to assume that Suki was with child. With his liaison duties, his sister in a sad situation and a new baby on the way, it was little wonder Hakoda often saw his son literally drop onto the floor at the end of the day, too tired to even bother crawling for the bed.

With the help of Sokka and Mai, Suki managed to get off Appa with little difficulty. "Thanks, guys, but seriously, I'm fine," she said with a slightly embarrassed flush.

"Leave it alone, Suki, people freak out when it comes to new life brewing inside a woman's belly," Toph remarked with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Speaking of which, where are those two? I don't want to be stuck in that powdery world you water people call a home any longer than I have to be. I swear, snow is _worse _than sand." Suki frowned and muttered something under her breath about how she wasn't showing yet and people needed to quit acting like the baby was about to pop out of her at any second.

Meanwhile, Katara stood by the window, staring out in shock and pleasant surprise, seeing her friends had suddenly appeared on the island. When she woke up this morning, Katara had been prepared to not be prepared in dealing with Zuko and their little "incident that would never be spoken of again" last night. She had been so caught up in trying to figure how she was going to face him and resist the urge to blind him that if it had not been for Toph's ear shattering announcement of their arrival, she never would have known the rest of the gang was outside.

A cough caught her attention. Zuko was leaning against the wall, arms over his chest, and she knew immediately that he was responsible for their friends being here. "A… a wedding present from me," he said quietly, not looking at her as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "In a way. You probably want to go home for a bit, don't you? We might not ever get another chance like this for a long time."

Katara's heart jumped as she gawked at Zuko, hardly able to take in his words. Home? As in _home _home? The South Pole home? Katara had been there a few times since the war ended, but always as a diplomat and sometimes to help Sokka and their father with trade negotiations. The FireNation had taken quite an interest in Tiger Seal blubber recently. The village did hold a tiny engagement party for her last year, but she and Zuko were on a tight schedule and could only stay for two days. But this, what Zuko was suggesting to her, saying, it took her breath away. She was going to go home. As herself. As Katara. Not a liaison or a diplomat or whatever. Not as the Fire Lady. Just Katara.

And yet, she didn't spend the past year in vigorous study to be an acceptable Fire Lady just to sweep it to the side at the merest suggestion of a vacation. Avoiding Zuko was merely a perk that came with all that training. Katara had a genuine determination to be the best she could be for her people. As overwhelming as the idea of having a people was. "The honeymoon only lasts a week," she pointed out. "It's going to take us maybe that long to get to the South Pole and that's _if _Appa doesn't stop to rest." She kept her words delicate so she wouldn't come across as ungrateful because this was probably the best present she had ever received since she was given her mother's necklace.

"You could say I extended it. Due to the current circumstances. The Council was quite understanding." He gave her small but very boyish grin. Katara decided she didn't want to know what exactly he had said to make the Council understand.

"For how long?" she asked instead.

"As long as you feel you need."

She stepped toward him, her brow creased a little with worry. When one's maternal instincts were growing to national proportions, she couldn't help fretting over the little details. "What about the Fire Nation? What if something happens while we're gone? Zuko, are you _sure _this is okay?"

She paused when she felt his hand on her head. "It'll be fine, Katara," Zuko assured her. "Uncle's going to stay at the palace to take care of things while we're away. The Council also isn't going to let anything happen. And if something does happen, we'll know about it. Come on, it's no worse than if we were to go to the Earth Kingdom for a peace meeting. The only difference is that only a select few know where we are so no one will get in our way from relaxing for once."

When Zuko put it that way, Katara did feel better about it. And she definitely liked the idea of finally spending some time away from politics and royalty and eating with seven different sets of chopsticks for one meal. Her heart beat faster with excitement as his words sank in. Home. She was going home where she could eat blubbered seal jerky and penguin sled and tell local ghost stories by the fire and just be Katara and no one else. Then, forgetting everything else except this moment of ecstasy surging through her, she threw her arms around her husband in a tight hug. Too choked up to really say much of a thank you, she gave him a bright beaming smile before rushing out the door to meet up with the gang coming up along the path.

For a moment, Zuko just stood there where he was, trying to recover from her hug. He had been hugged by Katara before, being the affectionate girl she was, but this one felt different from all the others. It made him feel rather warm inside that he had made her this happy. This was quite the accomplishment given he didn't really know how to make other people happy and most of the time whenever he tried, he just made things worse somehow. Whoever thought of the saying that "it's the thought that counts" should be strapped to the backside of a hungry saber-tooth moose-lion. In his experience, no actually the thought hardly ever counted.

However, this time, he hit and didn't miss. Zuko knew what it felt like to be far away from home for a long time and how he could miss even the little things about it that hadn't mattered to him that much before. He had been right in assuming Katara was feeling the same way about her home. The smile she had given him - that very bright, vivid, warm, and somewhat amazing smile that made his heart beat just a little faster than normal - confirmed he had done good. For now.

'\'

**End 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter than the last one, but still beats my chapter goal of 4,000+ words, w00t w00t! \o3o/ A lot happens in the next one, so including it would make this chapter way too long.

Quick update this time, mostly because I'm saving my plans for the next one so I cut back a little. Thanks to this chapter, I've pretty much figured out where I want to go with this. When I first wrote this fic, I was like, "Um.. now what? What am I doing? What IS this?"

Political games are fun to play.

Thanks for reading! Please enjoy! o3o

* * *

Critical Point

Ch. 3

'\'

While dragon hawks made for excellent and prestigious message carriers, it was a little known fact that the dodo dove was even more efficient at the task. A few experiments revealed that the dodo dove delivered messages sometimes a day or two before the dragon hawk's arrival possibly due to being smart enough to pick out shortcuts to its destination as well as being the faster flyer. The dodo dove would probably put the dragon hawk out of business if not for a few setbacks. One, dodo doves were very willful creatures and could not easily be domesticated even if raised among humans, unlike dragon hawks who were of a loyal and tranquil disposition. Two, dodo doves simply _were not attractive. _With their bulky wings and bulkier beaks and tiny bodies, the dodo dove just gave an impression of awkwardness and stupidity despite its actual intelligence. People, especially those of the Fire Nation, were about looks as well as proficiency, and much preferred the crimson feathers and graceful stance of the dragon hawk. They would be willing to wait a few extra days of receiving their mail if it meant the messages would look good.

However, the dodo dove wasn't completely unappreciated. The Order of the White Lotus had long ago decided the dodo dove would be an excellent form of obscure communication between its members regardless of where they happened to be in the world at any given time. Dragon hawks stood out too much and were a rarity outside the Fire Nation. Anyone could guess that a dragon hawk flying around was carrying a message and anyone could intercept that message if they felt the need to. Dodo doves were common throughout the world, agile, bullheaded enough to survive any climate or confrontation, and no one would look twice at the ugly creature much less look for a canister attached to its back. Their feathers were pure white, perhaps their only redeeming appearance quality, which made them more difficult to see in the sky.

Seeing they had much to gain from the advantages the dodo doves offered, those of the White Lotus suffered bites and messes left on their clothes out of spite to tame a few of these unruly creatures. While these particular dodo doves finally decided to play nice with a bunch of old geezers who proved to be as stubborn as the birds themselves, that did not mean the receivers of their messages would have an easy time dealing with them. Zuko had a few scars on his hand when Iroh had sent him a couple of messages and those messages happened to come with a very nasty bite. Another reason why most people gave up on these birds and took to training dragon hawks instead. No one likes being attacked by their mail.

Peace does not come without its prices and sometimes even the simplest of tasks have to be planned thoroughly. Especially the communication system. The day of his coronation, Iroh had warned Zuko that he would be met with resistance from not only those loyal to his father and predecessor, Ozai, but also extremists from outside the Fire Nation who were much too bitter to let go simply because someone else was on the throne. "Always remember, Lord Zuko," Iroh had told him on several occasions, "these people have had decades of pain and thirst for revenge building up within them. Do _not _take their feelings lightly."

Even having Katara at his side would not put them at ease, Iroh knew. If anything, they would also see her as a traitor. Or refuse to identify with her at all, since she was from the Water Tribe. In order to ensure his nephew and niece-in-law's safety as well as warn them of any impending threat, Iroh had introduced the two to the Order of the White Lotus's personal dodo dove delivery system. Zuko had known about it since his coronation, and once Katara became the Fire Lady, she had also learned of it. She had seemed to have a bit of an easier time handling the birds, but then again, perhaps dodo doves were more partial to women than to men.

As promised, while the children were away bonding, Iroh kept watch over the Fire Nation, his dodo doves at his disposal should anything occur. Settled on a blanket stretched next to one of the cherry trees in one of the palace's many courtyards, Iroh took a deep whiff of the ginseng tea steaming from his cup. A few clouds drifted lazily across the sky, giving an occasional relief from the bright summer sun. Sitting in this little courtyard, set apart from the rest of the world, it was easy to think that everything was all right. Iroh sipped his cup. The war was over, but the fighting had gave way to a peace that could be more accurately described as a silent tension. Every step from here on out would be a difficult one. Iroh shook his head with a deep sigh. It was tragic and regretful that all this responsibility was falling onto the shoulders of one so young. Zuko would be how old in a couple of weeks? Twenty, right? On one hand, Iroh couldn't believe his cute little nephew was growing like a weed, feeling like only yesterday the boy had just started walking, and then talking, and then proudly displaying the gap in his mouth after losing his first tooth, and then…

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He was getting quite emotional in his old age it seemed. Even if Zuko had sprouted to adulthood, he was still young and still had much of his life ahead of him. Twenty was too young to be burdened with a responsibility that should be reserved for those who have much age and experience under their belts, at least in Iroh's personal opinion. Frequently, he had suggested leaving the Jasmine Dragon to help Zuko, but the determined and somewhat foolish young man had insisted that his uncle should be free to live his own life, the peaceful life he had always wanted.

Soft footsteps crunching along the grass stirred Iroh out of his heavy thoughts. It was Chi Po, one of the voices in the Fire Nation Council, approaching him. "A word if I may, Sir Iroh?" the small man asked, smiling through his thin silver whiskers. Iroh nodded but didn't bother standing up. Politics were not going to ruin this peaceful afternoon. Chi Po did not sit down but slipped his hands into his sleeves in a relaxed posture. He wasn't a timid man by any means, and, as far as Iroh was concerned, one of the more decent fellows on the Council.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Chi Po began, lifting his eyes to admire the clouds above.

"Even finer with warm tea," Iroh added. "Come sit. I have an extra cup." Chi Po settled next to the old general as he poured a new cup, and then took the steaming cup in his wiry hands with a small nod of appreciation.

"So, what business does the Council have with me?" Iroh asked, bypassing any further formalities and jumping straight to the point. Conversations with the Council were never over good news, even with someone as gentle as Chi Po.

"Actually, I'm not here to speak for the Council. These are my own personal concerns," Chi Po admitted. Iroh tilted his head at the other man in surprise. Well, this was new. He took a deeper drink. Chi Po took a sip, but more as a formality than actually being thirsty. "The Fire Nation Council is supposed to hold utmost loyalty to the Fire Lord, but considering the circumstances-"

"My nephew did what he had to do," Iroh cut in, seeing where this was going. "Ozai was crazy, and would have destroyed the Fire Nation along with the rest of world. And might have succeeded if Lord Zuko hadn't accomplished what others were too cowardly to-"

"Please, hear me out," Chi Po said quickly, realizing that this conversation was starting off on the wrong foot and not going where he wanted it to. "I understand that, Sir Iroh, believe me, I do. That is why I am here." He glanced away, face warming a little with sheepishness. "I am loyal to Fire Lord Zuko. The Lord has it in him to become a great leader, one of which the Fire Nation hasn't seen in over a century. Trust me, I want nothing more than for him to succeed. He also has a little bit of his predecessor in him. I've seen it, you've seen it."

"If there is anything useful my brother gave his son, it was giving him his determination and the backbone of a lion turtle," Iroh replied. "Don't tell me the Fire Nation Council is scared of that strength. I already know it is. Why else would he be forced to marry someone outside the Fire Nation?"

Chi Po paled and stared at Iroh with wide eyes. Iroh chuckled. "Don't act like you bunch thought we couldn't figure it out. The only reason my nephew agreed to it was because he saw the valid points made, even if they were put out in order to deceive him. You're lucky Fire Lord Zuko is mature enough to listen to the advice of others and let you all go unscathed. Had it been my brother you were trying to pull a fast one on, I guarantee banishment would have been the least of your troubles."

"You're making it sound like-"

"That this farce of a marriage is being used to _muzzle _Fire Lord Zuko?_" _Iroh shrugged. "Why not? That's exactly what it is." Chi Po nearly dropped his cup, but Iroh drank deeply and contently from his. "But," Iroh continued after a deep exhale, "that was a year ago. No sense in getting angry over it now. What's done is done. Luckily, Fire Lord Zuko saw through your deception and turned the tables. And because of this, he decided to overlook that little blatant slap in the face from his own Council. Quite the understanding youth, isn't he? Yes, he is blossoming into a wonderful leader."

Chi Po's fingers danced against his cup as he squirmed a little in discomfort. That had been the first incident in which the Council saw just how much of Ozai's personality had been passed down to his son. They each realized that they were dancing on a fine line the way the young Lord's golden eyes had flashed, like a dragon hatchling discovering his claws and fangs and more than eager to use them. If they were to push any further, they would not have recovered from the onslaught. Despite the mistrust between them, Zuko was still the Fire Lord and still in complete power over the Fire Nation. However, seeing as laying down an iron fist would do nothing to repair that shattered trust, Zuko had played along on the condition that if he were to be muzzled as the Council was silently suggesting, then he would be the one to choose his own harness.

Zuko had been the one to bring up Katara.

The Fire Lord might have been flipping the game board by securing an ally in what could have been a disastrous situation, but he couldn't deny that such a union might be beneficial to the Fire Nation, even the world, if with the right person. When the Council also saw the benefits his marriage to Katara would bring to their Nation, a compromise was quickly developed and the entire matter finally settled. Now all that had been left was to inform Katara and convince her to agree.

Iroh couldn't help wondering if Zuko had ever told Katara the truth. Considering the Fire Lord had been spending the past year avoiding his fiancée like she harbored a strange and heavily contagious disease, Iroh knew that he hadn't. Sometimes, Iroh wished he had it in him to slap his nephew. This sham of a marriage could be made into something genuine and beautiful if only that boy did _something _about his _horrid _communication skills. Even if Katara also suspected the truth, it didn't excuse those two from not talking about it. Still, it was not Iroh's place to say anything on the matter. This was their marriage, and their responsibility to make it right. All he could do was make a few little gift baskets for them and hope the two got the hints.

"Lady Katara has become a wonderful queen for our people," Chi Po said quietly.

"Is that how the Fire Nation Council _really _feels?"

"It's how _I _really feel."

Iroh watched Chi Po with new interest.

"I told you, I'm not here speaking on behalf of the Council," Chi Po repeated. "I did not like the idea of using their marriage in such a way, which is why I want them both to succeed. That's why most of us did not object to the idea of Lord Zuko extending his honeymoon to bond with Lady Katara."

"I heard it was something Lord Zuko had said to the Council," Iroh said, lips twitching in a smirk.

Chi Po chuckled. "Oh, the look on that arrogant Ruzin's face. Priceless. Lord Zuko's words reminded me of back when I was around his age." Another soft laugh and then his thin lips dissolved into a slight frown. "We are all in a fragile situation, Sir Iroh. We don't wish to build any tension or mistrust, but we do have to think about what's best for the Fire Nation. Checks and balances, if you will. Look at what giving absolute power to the previous Fire Lords has done. It nearly destroyed us all."

"Then why the deception? My nephew has been Fire Lord for almost three years now. He knows the burdens of his family's sins and bears them with no complaint."

Chi Po gave Iroh a long look. "Could you bring yourself to tell your king that you don't trust him enough to be left alone for more than five minutes? Three years does not make up for a century of oppression. However, I agree. We should have been honest from the beginning. That is why I'm here. I wanted you to know, wanted Lord Zuko to know, that there is at least one voice in the Council who believes in him. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Iroh sighed. "Well, there's really nothing us old folks can do at this point except watch over them. I, and I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko, appreciate your gesture all the same." He gave Chi Po a small nod. It was nice to know that not everyone was against Zuko in this fight for peace.

A familiar screeching cut through the air and a large dodo dove landed next to the picnic blanket. Chi Po blinked in surprise since dodo doves weren't know for getting close to humans unless provoked. Iroh tried to shoo the bird away, hoping that Chi Po didn't notice the small canister between its bulky wings. The dodo dove, not appreciating being dismissed during an important mission, snapped its large beak at Iroh's hand.

"Oh, my," Chi Po said in awe. "Is that dodo dove your pet, Sir Iroh?"

Iroh chuckled as he managed to grab the flailing and agitated bird in his arms. The dodo dove gave a disgruntled groan but, thankfully, did not try to bite its master this time. "I have a strange affinity for these creatures, to be honest," Iroh explained with a grin. "Ugly as sin, but very fascinating all the same." The dodo dove narrowed its eyes as if it wasn't sure whether to take the words as a compliment or an insult. "Thank you for spending this afternoon with me," Iroh continued with a bow. "I will be sure to pass on your thoughtful words to Fire Lord Zuko. The hour is late and I have duties I must see to. If you'll excuse me."

Chi Po stood to his feet and bowed in return. As he watched the old general leave, he couldn't help wondering if it was a trick of the light or if he really saw a strap of some sort beneath the thick feathers of the dodo dove's body.

\\\

It felt just like the old days. Sitting on Appa's back with the wind brushing through her hair, surrounded by her friends, her worries forgotten - at least for the time being. Katara sat in between Sokka and Zuko, Momo curled on her lap, as the group caught up on everything that had been going on with them for the past year while they had been scattered all over the world. The subject of Suki's pregnancy was quite popular until Aang mentioned that he had spent a week in a jail a few months ago.

"Wait, wait, why were you in jail?" Katara demanded as she and the others stared at Aang with wide eyes.

"It was kinda my fault, sorry," Toph interjected, raising her hand. "When I finally got the courage to go back home, I asked Twinkletoes to come with me, you know, for moral support and such. Okay, so, we get home, right? And, holy badgertits, my parents were _still _convinced that Aang kidnapped me. So, yup, soon as they saw Aang, into the slammer he went. It was a little embarrassing."

"It wasn't that bad," Aang interjected from his seat on Appa's head. "I mean, I was well fed and my cellmate was very nice to me. A very pleasant old man." He paused and looked up at the sky, considering. "He did like to get really close, though," he finally added. "Like, _really _close. I admit, it was a little uncomfortable."

Sokka's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Zuko coughed into his sleeve. During their little misadventures at the Boiling Rock, they both had heard, um, _things _that tended to occur in the prison cells from time to time, when prisoners sometimes, occasionally, got a little close and, uh, _needy. _Fortunately, Aang's lack of trauma indicated that his "nice" cellmate didn't get very far.

"But why were you stuck there a whole week?" Ty Lee asked, pulling the conversation away from that awkward turn.

Aang shrugged. "No one to really vouch for me."

"But you're the Avatar!"

"And a kidnapper," Toph pointed out. "Don't forget that."

"Hey, what can I say?" Aang grinned. "I was desperate for an Earthbending teacher."

The snickers and giggles ringing throughout the group helped lighten the mood. "But seriously," Katara said when she recovered, "why a whole week?"

"My parents are stubborn," Toph answered for him. "That's how long it took me to convince them that Aang didn't kidnap me."

"Geez."

"I suppose not speaking to them for over three years didn't help any," Toph admitted. "But after bending a priceless and ancient golden statue into a figure of Momo and telling them I was desperately in love with Aang and would bust him out of jail regardless, they finally began to see the light."

"Wait, hold on, you told your parents you were _in love _with me?" Aang exclaimed, his face flushing.

Toph dug some wax out of her ear with a pinkie finger. "Sorry, Twinkletoes, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And I was kinda enjoying my time with them when we weren't fighting over you."

"You could have busted me out at any time, so I was stuck in jail with Mr. McGrabbyhands for a week for no reason," Aang concluded dryly.

Toph smiled and shrugged while Sokka burst out laughing. "Mr. McGrabbyhands, ha ha, good one, buddy!"

"I don't think it was for no reason," Zuko spoke up. "If you try to use violent means to accomplish a goal, you just end up making things worse." When all eyes turned to him, he fidgeted a little when he realized he had just placed himself in the limelight without realizing it. "What I mean is, ah, think about it. Toph is trying to convince her parents that she had left with Aang of her own free will, right? Throwing a childish tantrum wouldn't solve anything. If she had busted Aang out of jail without bothering to talk things over and consider their feelings, she would have just made their already crappy relationship even worse."

Zuko stopped when he saw that everyone was really staring at him now. "Wh-what? Did I say something wrong?" he demanded, eyes shifting from one face to the other.

"Okay, you have been playing Fire Lord way too much," Sokka said after a moment. He reached over Katara to grab Zuko's collar and shake him. "Who are you and what have you done with our angry, awkward little buddy?"

"Ew, gross, Sokka, your freaking armpit is in my face!" Katara pushed Sokka back, freeing Zuko from his grasp.

"And I'm not angry or awkward!" Zuko snapped at him.

Appa growled. "Appa's right, you guys, don't make me come back there," Aang warned from the front seat.

"Sokka started it," Zuko protested.

Mai snorted. "Good grief, are we all five again?"

"That tends to happen in this group," Suki admitted with a giggle.

"Oh my gosh!" Ty Lee suddenly exclaimed. "Since we're talking about what's been going on and all, you guys won't believe what happened, it's so exciting, I would have said something sooner but I wanted to wait for Katara-"

"_Lady _Katara," Mai corrected.

"-and Zuko to hear it, it's awesome!"

"What? What is it?" Katara leaned forward a little, catching onto Ty Lee's excitement. Even Momo lifted his head as if interested in what Ty Lee had to say.

"Here we go," Mai muttered, looking away and finding an interestingly shaped cloud to focus on instead.

"Mai's got a boyfriend!" Ty Lee exclaimed, throwing her hands up and nearly knocking over Suki and Toph in the process. "Isn't that awesome!"

The tension in the silence that came over the group after such an animated announcement was almost overwhelming. There was little doubt that Ty Lee wasn't trying to be insensitive, but that something exciting had happened to her best friend and she had wanted to share it. Despite a year having passed, it felt like that was still early to share such things under the circumstances. It may have been different if Zuko and Mai had broken up out of their own volition and not forced apart. "Th-that's really great," Suki spoke up when everyone else felt too uncomfortable to, forcing herself not to look at Zuko.

Mai shrugged. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just seeing each other. Not a big deal. A date here and there doesn't make someone your boyfriend." She shot a knowing glance at Ty Lee.

Seeing that her announcement was not being met with the same enthusiasm she had displayed, Ty Lee frowned and wondered if what she said had been wrong somehow. Suki petted the pouting girl's head. "That is good news, Mai," she repeated. "I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks."

Katara also tried not to look at Zuko, but she was a little worried on how he felt about this new development. It was no surprise that Mai would have moved on after a full year, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"What about you, Momo?" Sokka suddenly spoke up, grabbing the surprised lemur from Katara's lap. "Have you found a lady friend yet? Do I need to interview her? Is she good enough for you?" Momo simply stared at Sokka in confusion, wondering how he had gotten involved in this strange human conversation.

"Puh, I don't see what the big deal is about hooking up with someone," Toph said, blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "If you want romance, go for it then, but it doesn't work for me. I don't plan on ever getting married." She grinned evilly. "I don't need kids. I'll just corrupt yours."

"Well, I know who Sokka junior won't be visiting whenever we go up to the Earth Kingdom," Sokka shot back.

"Sokka, if you seriously name your kid that, the poor thing is already corrupted. _Especially _if the baby turns out to be a girl."

Suki burst out laughing and the laughter spread throughout the rest of the group which managed to fight off the earlier tension in the air. "You guys are soooo funny," Sokka muttered, rolling his eyes and resting his chin on his knees.

"Awww, poor baby," Suki teased, still giggling as she used her other hand to pet his head now.

"You guys won't mind too much if I'm not there for the whole birthing thing, would you?" Toph asked. "I didn't even have to see it. That woman crying like a screeching dodo was enough birthing experience for me for the rest of my life."

"You delivered a baby before?" Ty Lee asked, her eyes widening.

"Not me. Katara did the delivering."

"No way!" Ty Lee's eyes shifted to Katara.

"Well, you know, babies and tiger seals, not _too _difficult to figure out," Katara said with an embarrassed laugh, a little shy now that she was in the limelight. Still, it was a nice shift in conversation. She noticed that Zuko hadn't said a single word since it was brought up that Mai had a boyfriend, or at least had someone else in her life and so, while retelling the story of how she had delivered a baby during their travels through the Earth Kingdom, Katara slipped her hand between their bodies to brush her fingers along the back of Zuko's palm. She managed not to react as she was talking when Zuko pulled his hand away and opted to cross his arms over his chest instead.

'\'

Now that he was in the privacy of his room, Iroh placed the disgruntled dodo dove on the dresser. It glared up at Iroh and left several droppings on the furniture as punishment for this indignant treatment before it allowed Iroh to take the canister off its back. Iroh ignored the bird, his only concern being the message inside which turned out to be from King Bumi.

_Got a few leads on some shenanigans going on in Ba Sing Se. Seems as though a rather uppity young man likes to make quite the racket in the Lower Ring, "down with the Fire Nation", "we hate Fire", things of that nature. While it comes as no surprise, something feels off about it. It just started a few months ago, and has been happening once a week just after sunset. Either this is one devoted and passionate youth, or he's trying to cause a distraction from something else. Difficult to tell with young people these days. Makes me a little jealous of all that energy. Regardless, the members of the Ba Sing Se branch got concerned and thought that maybe you should be aware of it since it's been going on for quite some time now. I also believe that this is something we should keep an eye or several on at least for the time being. _

_Other than that, nothing else exciting going on. Send my love to the kids. That rascally nephew of yours certainly likes to cause a fuss, doesn't he? He will be twenty soon, won't he? Well, tell him I said 'happy birthday'. Better early than never, right? _

_I will send word as soon as anything new develops. _

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Bumi_

Iroh chuckled but his humor dissolved quickly. Bumi never bothered with writing letters unless it was something serious. Certainly they had dealt with small riots and uprisings in the past. The more Zuko visited the Earth Kingdom and negotiated with its leaders and extended a hand to help rebuild their broken cities and economy, the less most people felt agitated with him. And the more irritated the extremists became. However, for the past year after it was announced that Zuko had gotten engaged to a well-known Water Bender and the rumor spread like wildfire throughout the world, things seemed to have quieted down considerably. Now, it looked like they were starting up again.

Iroh wrote his reply and slipped the canister back on the dodo dove. He had barely made it to the window when the bird flew out of his hands, eager to go back home. He considered sending a message to Zuko, but decided against it. He didn't want to interrupt his nephew's "bonding" time with his new wife. Until Bumi received word that this was indeed something to be concerned about, all they could do for now was wait.

**End 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I took a few liberties when it comes to how A:tLA's version of Earth ticks. Since it's supposed to be based on our Earth with a few key differences, I figured its overall characteristics would be the same: round, tilts on its axis, rotates in hours, etc... Zuko and Katara were married on the summer solstice. Making it winter in the South Pole now. Just in case there's any confusion, I wanted to clarify that. This point is also going to come back later. 83

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Critical Point

Ch. 4

\\\

"I am NOT getting on that thing."

There were many things a person could talk Zuko into doing if they tried hard enough, but for this he was determined to put his royal foot down. He would much rather be down at the village unpacking the luggage, but Aang wanted to take advantage of the few hours of light they would get today. Ty Lee and Katara had wanted to go with and, somehow, Zuko had ended up getting dragged along.

Bundled from head to toe in the blue furs of the Water Tribe did little to soothe Zuko's irritation. Winter didn't hesitate to settle in the South Pole so shortly after the solstice, the days now reduced to a mere few hours of dim light before the sky darkened again. The sharp cold that seemed to eat away at him regardless of how many layers of clothing he was buried under wouldn't have been so bad if he could see the damn sun! But even the sun seemed to shy away from the bitter and merciless winter, its light barely reaching above the horizon before hiding again.

As if that weren't enough, Katara was suggesting that he, the Fire Lord destined to restore the honor of his country in the eyes of the rest of the world, go sliding up and down the South Pole on the back of an otter penguin. Penguin sledding - really? Did commoners not ever have anything better to do with their time? Zuko's gaze shifted from his wife to the fat, mangy creature next to her, both staring up at him expectantly. Aang wasn't here to back him up, either, not that he would if he was considering he had gone after his penguin like he was twelve again. He had already taken off, and Ty Lee, caught up in his excitement, was not far behind. Zuko was alone in this battle, a battle in which he had a sickening feeling he was losing. It was freezing, his firebending was considerably weakened thanks to the extreme temperature, there was no sun, and Katara was trying to convince him to play nice with wild animals. Who knew where that otter penguin had been! Why couldn't they stay on that tiny, inhabited, boring, _warm _island for their "honeymoon" instead?

"Just give in," Katara insisted, unable to keep the wide grin off her face.

"No."

"Come on, just one slide, and I won't bother you about it anymore. Promise."

"No- Katara, let go of me!"

"What a baby." She giggled and kept tugging on his arm.

"Touching the Fire Lord is punishable by death, just so you know!"

Katara snorted. "I'm sure you have it in you to forgive me," she shot back. "Let's go, Zuko. After this, you won't be a humorless stiff anymore."

"I am _not _a humorless stiff!"

"Prove me wrong, then."

Oh, _oh, _she just _had _to bring his pride into the argument, didn't she? Unable to think of a counter, Zuko glared at her with all the glare his eyes could glare. Katara just gave him a sweet smile in return. Damn that smile of hers! It made him want to - well, he wasn't sure what but it made him want to do _something _about it.

So much for his royal foot.

"So, how do I make this thing go?" Zuko demanded impatiently. He was now sitting on the stupid thing like she had wanted and yet the otter penguin hadn't budged an inch.

Katara couldn't pass up the opportunity to play with him a bit. "Well, for starters," she began, crossing her arms over her chest and wearing an expression of displeasure, "don't slouch like that. What if I get kidnapped or something? Is that how you're gonna mount your noble steed to come rescue me?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. Someone had been reading too many folk tales again. "It's an otter penguin," he answered.

"I'm not picky."

"And why would anyone rescue you? You would get out just fine on your own." It was meant to be a compliment, truth be told, but Zuko's current irritation made his words sound biting and sarcastic. It annoyed Katara even more that Zuko was apparently not getting her humor.

"Zuko."

He was wary of that sudden smile that appeared on her lips. "What?" he asked, cautious. The sky seemed darker for some reason.

"Lean forward a bit."

"Eh? Like this- _AAAAAAHHHH!" _

The otter penguin took off like a shot, a faster launch than normal since the couples' bantering made it impatient to get on with the sliding already. Its rider was heavier than what the animal was used to, but this otter penguin was the biggest in the flock and quite proud of its strength, thank you very much. Very rarely did full grown humans partake in this childish sport, so this was a golden opportunity to show off what most other otter penguins wouldn't be able to do in their entire lives. Perhaps that cute little female penguin it had its eyes on for the past season was watching. Surely she would be impressed. The screaming human on its back was certainly drawing enough attention.

High speed topsy-turvy fun and games was not something Zuko had been exposed to often, if ever, as a child. The only children he had grown up with were his sister and her friends, and, well, being the only boy around a bunch of girls tended to not bode very well. With the wind slamming against his eyes and ears, the first two minutes of sharp turns, free-falling, and nearly going completely upside down were nothing short of terrifying. Then he started to calm down a bit because, if he really thought about it, it actually was kind of thrilling and - sort of - fun. He didn't think he had ever gone this fast before or done anything really that would be considered daring and borderline life threatening, at least not for the sake of simply having a good time. As he started to become more accepting of the nearly sickening velocity, Zuko's cries of panic began to dissolve into soft if nervous laughter. He even loosened his death grip on the otter penguin's back, much to the critter's relief because it was starting to become rather uncomfortable. Maybe he could enjoy this ride a little - in a I-might-as-well-make-the-most-of-the-last-few-minutes-of-my-life kind of enjoyment. However, Zuko quickly discovered that he wasn't brave enough to take in the scenery of white snow and towering mountains of ice rushing past him. His lunch actually _didn't _taste better the second time.

He could hear Katara whooping and hollering not far behind him. A few turns later and she was next to him, dark hair streaming behind her and eyes bright with laughter. "Come on, slowpoke!" she taunted, reaching over and pushing on his shoulder. Her playful shove caused Zuko to wobble and nearly tip over which almost made his otter penguin slide off course if it didn't quickly use its flippers to right itself again.

"D-don't do that!" Zuko exclaimed once he regained his balance, feeling his blood pounding against every single vein in his body. All that terror he thought he had managed to push to the side came rushing back to him. Even his penguin barked in displeasure.

"Ha ha, you're such a big baby," Katara teased and then stuck her tongue out at him. She was really asking for it, wasn't she? "Come on, I'll race you."

"You win then," Zuko shot back. He was no longer in the mood to indulge in her freakish and death defying whims. Unfortunately for him, his otter penguin had other ideas. It saw that the animal Katara was riding on was its old rival back in the flock, who also had its eyes on that same female. The two gave each other side glares of a silent challenge and then Zuko's penguin slammed its fins into the ground.

"KATARA!" Zuko shrieked, almost falling off his penguin again when it suddenly increased its speed without warning. "How do you make it _stoooop!" _

Katara was also caught by surprise when her own otter penguin also pushed itself faster as if determined to keep up with the other two. "I-I don't know what's going on!" Katara replied, giggle a little. "I guess they do want to race!"

"Katara, they're freakin' _penguins!" _

She shrugged even though Zuko couldn't see it because he was ahead of her and clinging for dear life to his otter penguin again. This time the animal didn't mind the grip and the slight pain only made it that much more determined to win this race and defeat its long standing rival once and for all. The other human may be smaller, but that would make victory all the more sweeter if it won with the heavier rider.

Zuko couldn't laugh or scream or open his mouth for anything. Even closing his eyes did nothing to push back the motion sickness wringing his stomach in tiny, agonizing knots. He had thought he wouldn't be effected by something as trivial as motion sickness, especially after spending almost three years out on the ocean, but the damn penguin managed to prove him wrong. Ugh, if he didn't get off this ride soon, he was going to hurl, and with Katara behind him… on one hand, that would be hysterical and she definitely deserved it, but on the other hand, they had only been married little more than a week and therefore had not reached such a personal level between them just yet. Gritting his teeth, Zuko fought to keep the bile from climbing too high up his throat for her sake, at least.

The end had been a solid victory. Both for the large otter penguin over its rival, and Zuko over his stomach. As his penguin barked and gloated at the loser, Zuko went for the nearest pile snow.

Okay, given the sound of his horrible retching, Katara felt a little bad. It wasn't like she had been trying to make him go through an awful time, she just thought he had more a backbone for this sort of thing. She tried not to listen - because it really did sound gross - and instead focused on the two otter penguins. The large one was still gloating over its victory in the race before waddling off back to the flock while the smaller one squawked loudly in protest and followed.

Zuko finally emerged from behind the snow pile, wiping his mouth and looking a little weak in the knees. He was caught off guard when he saw the remorseful look Katara was giving him. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't think you would have a bad time."

Any thought of being angry with her completely vanished. "No, no," he protested, waving his hands. "I-it wasn't that bad, really. Just kind of surprising. And, ah, I'm not used to this kind of, um, excitement. It was actually a really interesting experience." Well, that was one way of looking at it. He definitely hadn't been _bored _that entire ride.

"So, you'll go penguin sledding again?"

"Um…" Zuko wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't want to make her feel bad by declining, and yet at the same time the idea of getting back on that penguin made him want to dive back to his snow pile.

"Zuko! Katara!"

Aang's voice cutting through the frosty air rescued Zuko from that awkward question in which no good could come out of. "Good grief, it took you two long enough," Aang remarked, shaking his head. "Ty Lee and I got here ages ago."

"Someone was having penguin issues," Katara answered, shooting a meaningful grin at Zuko.

"It wasn't that bad," Zuko shot back. He had only dry heaved. His lunch was still in his stomach where it belonged.

"It's okay, Zuko, you don't have to explain," Aang assured him with a smile. "Everyone on this side of the South Pole could hear your screaming."

Zuko flushed brightly as the other two laughed at his expense. With a small growl, he threw his hood back over his head and stormed off - "Ah, Zuko, the village is the other way!" - backtracked and then stomped in the direction Katara was pointing.

"I think I made a mistake taking him penguin sledding," Katara said in a soft voice as she watched Zuko leave in a huff.

"Nah, the timing is just poor," Aang replied. "It looks like Zuko's been in a bad mood since we left the island. I'm sure he would have enjoyed it if he was feeling better."

Katara couldn't really look at Aang's smile. Gosh, this was awkward. She was alone with Aang for the first time in over a year. The last time they were alone together had ended up in her trying to blubber out a goodbye through her tears. She felt both a little silly and a little sad about it. Standing with Aang in the place where they first met, she couldn't say she was completely over him, and she couldn't say that her earlier fury over this marriage had been entirely due to her childish frustration in not getting her way. Katara would be the first to admit that her relationship with Aang hadn't been the deepest or most profound, but it still had been something meaningful and probably would have evolved into more if given the chance. However, she tried not to think about it because it would never happen. Unless Zuko suddenly dropped dead - and let's be honest, that would be a _horrible _thing to happen - Katara was stuck in holy matrimony with him till death do they part. She had consented to this, so she would be strong enough to live with the consequences.

It was still difficult to see that Aang was taller than her now. He must have hit a growth spurt in the past year or something, he was almost Zuko's height. His voice sounded deeper, too, but still caught in an awkward and somewhat embarrassing state between boy and man it couldn't get out of. She closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to keep her mind from traveling down that masochistic road of what could have been.

"You all right, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "But Zuko… maybe it's just the cold. The Fire Nation experienced its share of winter, of course, but it was nothing comparable to the South Pole.

"You think so?" Aang bit his lower lip, not sure how to express his thoughts. Personally, he thought it more had to do with what Ty Lee said about Mai. Everyone knew Zuko didn't let go of anything easily. Half of their problems wouldn't have occurred if he did. So the idea that Zuko still felt something for Mai and was bitter about it was not that farfetched.

"You think it has something to do with Mai," Katara spoke up. Aang nodded, not for the first time wondering if she could actually read minds.

Katara's face felt hot as she stared down at one of her boots kicking the fluffy snow. Each kick caused a small shower of sparkling white powder. "It's not like any of us wanted this to happen," she added.

Aang found Katara's snow kicking to be quite fascinated and he watched as the snow leaped into the air and then settle back down again like an ocean wave at the tip of her foot.

"Can't really say I entirely understand him."

"Katara?"

The snow went completely still. "I'm just saying I'm not bitter about it, not anymore," she clarified. "Yeah, it sucks we had to break up like we did, but if you were to get another girlfriend, I would still be happy for you. Mostly." She now found herself able to look at Aang in the eye. "I don't want you to forget me, but… I don't want to you to force yourself to hang on to me. I just - " She paused when she realized she was wringing her fingers to death and she shoved her hands behind her back to keep them still. "I just want you to be happy, Aang. That's all I want."

Truth be told, a nasty little part of Aang wouldn't be too terribly distraught if Zuko suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. However, that kind of thinking was more trouble than it was worth so he had spent the better part of the previous year keeping such thoughts locked deep away. At least Katara married Zuko, and not some strange creepy guy with bad hygiene and a horrible personality. Zuko had decent personal hygiene and his personality was getting better these days. He had it in him to make her happy, Aang was sure. Soon enough she would forget about her relationship with Aang, and while that truth somewhat sickened him, on a completely selfless standpoint this entire situation would be much better that way. With that in mind, he grinned as he ruffled her hair. "You're such a good girl, Katara."

She rolled her eyes with a snort and playfully smacked his hand away.

\\\

Over the past three years, the Southern Water Tribe village had finally grown enough to be truthfully called a "village". There were more huts than tents now, the population larger since the men had finally returned from the war and several people from the sister tribe in the North had taken permanent residence. The little tribe in the South had never been anything grand, but it was slowly shaping into a town better than it had ever been. The one aspect that remained the same was the large communal fire burning bright and cheerful in the tiny town's center where the residents gathered to feast on the day's hunt. And for tonight, everyone would celebrate the return of their sister who had now become a queen and welcome her new husband with open arms.

Zuko had been to the Southern Water Tribe a few times in the past for trade negotiations, but now that he was simply here as Katara's husband, the tribe seemed much friendlier and warmer toward him. Chief Hakoda had welcomed Zuko with a firm handshake only to suddenly pull the surprised Fire Lord in a bear hug as an initiation of sorts into the family. Zuko had mumbled a few "thank yous" and kept his hood on to hide his embarrassment. Apparently the Fire Lord was a much different person when he wasn't on official business.

"He's actually really shy," Katara had explained when Hakoda watched his son-in-law all but run from him.

"Really?" Hakoda had glanced at her, blinked, and looked back Zuko. "I never would have guessed." In Hakoda's opinion, he had found Zuko to be quite the charismatic, smart, charming, and even a little witty. To see that this same young king also had a shy side was quite the eye opener.

In the end, Zuko had done enough for the tribe to make up for the time when he first came to the South Pole. Thanks to Zuko and his Nation's demand for seal blubber, the Southern Water Tribe now had a reliable economy which attracted other traders and then people who wanted to settle in the tribe for business practice. No one held a grudge against him. However, their friendliness did little to lift his bad mood and the more time that went by, the more Katara wondered if she really did make a mistake with the penguin sledding.

The delicious smell of whale meat and sea prunes wafted from the large kettle as Katara helped herself to some stew, one of the many meals being served on this festive night. Smaller fires surrounded the communal pit where everyone gathered in little groups to share stories and laughter and general camaraderie. Katara left Zuko sitting by himself as close to their own little fire as possible to get dinner. It wasn't like he was going to move to get his own. "Okay, Katara," Sokka whispered as he joined her at the kettle, kneeling close to her, "what's going on? Why is Zuko acting like he's about to revert to his old self?"

"He's just sulking, hold this for me please." Katara pushed a bowl full of stew into Sokka's hands while she filled another.

"You're getting his food for him?"

"Why not? Besides, I told you. He's sulking. He probably won't move from that spot no matter how hungry he gets."

"Yeah, I guess having everyone hear you screaming like a little girl doesn't do wonders for your virility." Sokka snickered at the memory. He and Suki had been helping Toph unload her luggage in their hut when Zuko's high pitched shrieking had cut through the afternoon air like a whale tooth scimitar. The big important Fire Lord reduced to a baby while riding otter penguins. Oh, this story was going to be told for generations to come if Sokka had anything to say about it.

Katara giggled, though she tried to hide it. "Please, Sokka, don't bring it up," she said despite her own smile.

"I'm not guaranteeing any-"

"_Sokka." _

He sighed. "Okay, okay, warrior's honor, I will _try _not to mention Zuko's shameful display of manhood ever again."

"Thank you."

A pause. "You know," Sokka began and his somewhat hesitant way of speaking after joking about Zuko only seconds before made Katara pause and look at him, "I love Suki. More than anything else in the world."

"Yes…"

"But, for the longest time, and I think maybe to this day, a part of me is still with Yue. I think of her every time I see the moon. Well, I'm sure everyone who saw what happened does, but you know what I mean."

Katara bit her lower lip, unsure how she felt about where he was going with this.

"And it's okay to feel that way, Katara. I'm sure everyone, at least everyone who matters to you, understands. I know I promised you that I wouldn't interfere, so don't think I am. I just -" He sighed. "I just want you to be happy. The both of you. I don't like seeing you frown, ever. And I definitely don't like Zuko acting like he's going back to being the Honorary Jerkface of the Rawr Rawr Brotherhood."

"He's not," Katara interjected. "It's the extreme cold and lack of sun. He doesn't like it and of course he's going to sulk about it."

"I really don't think that's it."

"Ty Lee mentioned Mai's new boyfriend, non-boyfriend, male person over a week ago. I thought that might have been the case, too, but I'm pretty sure he's over that by now. I don't doubt he still thinks of her. I still think of Aang, a lot actually, but I'm moving on. There's nothing that can be done between us, anyway, and Aang knows that."

"Katara, your feelings and Zuko's aren't the same."

"Didn't I already tell you that we're going to be fine?"

"Forcing something to work is only going to make it worse."

"Whatever, Sokka, I'm not forcing _anything," _Katara snapped, and snatched the bowl from his hands. "I don't expect you to understand, anyway. You got to marry the person you love."

She might as well have stabbed him with her ice spear move. Yet, Sokka was used to these moods of hers and just sighed again as he watched her join Zuko at their private little fire before helping himself to stew.

Zuko sat hugging his knees and staring into the flames, not bothering to look up at the night sky filled with stars and color and never failed in taking a visitor's breath away. His face emerged from his hood when Katara sat down next to him, handing him his dinner. "Pouting or not, you still gotta eat," she said as he took the bowl from her. "This should warm you right up."

"Thanks."

"Are Fire Benders really that sensitive to cold?"

Zuko shrugged. "I can keep myself warm for a short while, but it's exhausting. Usually it's better to just tough it out."

"I see."

The stew smelled a little odd to him so Zuko took a cautious bite, then his eyes widened. "This is good," he remarked, discovering that he kind of liked it.

Katara beamed. "Really? Thanks."

"You made this?"

"Ah, ha ha, well, actually I _helped _make it. Gran Gran did most of the work, really." She glanced away and began twirling one of her hair loopies around her finger, embarrassed at her sudden eagerness for his approval. At least it seemed like Zuko was getting out of his bad mood. _Forcing, _Sokka had put it. She wasn't _forcing _anything and where he would get a silly idea like that was beyond her.

"It's weird not seeing the sun, though," Zuko said.

Katara blinked at him, her finger pausing in her hair loopie.

"I mean, because you mentioned that this place could make me feel weird because I'm a Fire Bender," he clarified.

"Is that why you're so irritated?"

"I'm irritated?"

Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko was like an open book written in large elementary school level kanji. There was nothing difficult to read about him. "You've seemed rather uptight ever since we got here."

"Oh. I… didn't know I was giving that impression."

Tap dancing around her, was he? Katara pursed her lips in a slight pout, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with him. She could push if she really wanted to, but knowing Zuko, he would just retreat back into his hood and then he wouldn't eat, and then she would be up all night feeling bad because he was childish enough to refuse eating over her prying in spite of how hungry he actually might be, _and then _she would feel responsible for him going hungry because she couldn't help herself. _He really is a big baby, _she thought as she took a hearty bite of stew. Ah, much better. She relished in the meaty juices of her homeland cuisine sliding down her throat and warming deep in her belly. She'll let Zuko have his way for the time being, but the moment she got him alone, she was going to get to the bottom of his recently unpleasant attitude.

\\\

A part of Mai really wanted to stab Ty Lee in the throat for mentioning her somewhat-but-not-really boyfriend in front of Zuko, but the rest of her wondered why she should even care. Zuko was the married one here so what was she supposed to do for the rest of her life? Pining over something that could never be was stupid, pointless, and an ultimate waste of her time.

Of course it still hurt a little seeing him now, but she had been expecting that. She wasn't here for him, anyway. Katara was her friend along with everyone else in the gang. This was the first time she had friendships that didn't involve being bossed around or frightened out of her mind. And she actually, really, _liked _being with other people. She liked being with _them. _So when she had been invited to go on this little outing Zuko was setting up for Katara's wedding present, there was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity. If it hurt being around Zuko in the meanwhile, well shoot, it wasn't like he hadn't hurt her before.

At the moment however, Mai wanted to be alone. To think, to breathe, to get a hold of herself again. This usually came easier if target practice was involved, but it was too dark to see if her daggers hit their mark, much less finding them if they got lost. Instead, she opted to lay on the ground, the furs she wore protecting her from the snow.

Mai was never really one for sunsets - orange was such a horrible color - but she loved the stars. Millions of diamond drops glistened in the black sky, adorned with streams of color. She had read of the polar auroras in her geography books at school but had never seen them for herself. A sky like this certainly didn't exist in the Fire Nation. What would have happened, she couldn't help wondering, if she had been born here instead of there? Let's take this a step further, what if she had been born a star?

Well, she was hardly the sparkling type and just sitting up there in the sky sounded as lively as getting a manicure while being talked to death by a gossipy stylist wearing too much makeup, but Mai supposed she wouldn't mind. Stars were like higher beings, beyond human, beyond all this mortal nonsense. The stars had no worries, could never be bored, didn't have ridiculously proper parents with their ridiculously proper standards, didn't have idiotic ex-boyfriends who were dense and hot-headed and clingy and too proud to ever ask for help and -

The stars were never lonely. So many of them. Always together. Always…

"Mai?"

At first, Mai thought she had only imagined him calling out to her, but she heard the crunching of snow, she quickly jumped to her feet, brushing the snow off her arms and backside. The one time she didn't want Zuko around and here he was. She always thought she was cursed, but now she was really starting to believe it from the bottom of her heart.

"I, uh, didn't mean to scare-" Zuko cut off when Mai gave him a formal bow, a typical greeting when being approached by your country's monarch. He frowned. "You don't have to do that."

"Vacation or not, you're still the Fire Lord, Your Highness," she replied, her voice polite and stiff.

"Mai, come on."

She straightened and stared at him, her face void and cold as the eternal winter around them. Idiot. She didn't trust herself to be informal with him. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She had that right revoked when he dumped her - again. At least he had the guts to break up with her in person this time. When Zuko saw that she wasn't going to help the conversation along, he took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you."

She still only stared at him.

"Uh, yeah," Zuko faltered for a second, making it difficult for anyone to believe that this was the same man who ran a nation trying to make up for all its past transgressions against the world, and then blurted, "Do you like him?"

There were a few times in the past, not often but an instance here and there, when Mai didn't think she would find anything in life more satisfying than giving Zuko a solid punch in the face. Fortunately for him, he was the Fire Lord and she was now just the ex-girlfriend. Face punching was a no-no. "I'm seeing him," she replied at length. A corner of her mouth lowered, irritation rising. Her personal life was none of his business, not anymore. She didn't really know herself if she liked this new guy that much, anyway. Yeah, he was interesting and easy to talk to and made her feel like she wanted to be around him more often, but that hardly qualified as the newfound love of her life by any stretch.

"What's his name?"

Perhaps if she indulged Zuko enough, he would go away. And no, it had absolutely did not have anything to do with her wanting to talk to him in some way. "His name's Li."

Zuko gave her such an incredulous look, Mai was taken back to a time when he was introducing her to some Earth Kingdom peasant he had met and had called himself that. Mai couldn't believe it. Was he really _this _self-centered? Every other guy and his cousin was named "Lee" or some equivalent thereof. She almost laughed. Almost.

"Li?" Zuko echoed.

"It's short for 'Liang'."

"Oh."

Mai took the opportunity to try returning to the village but Zuko grabbed her hand to stop her. Immediately, she whirled around, snapping her wrist out of his grasp. "What _is it?" _she demanded, her irritation growing to the point where she forgot this was her Fire Lord she was speaking to, no matter how much of the nervous ex he was acting.

"Are you happy?"

"Why do you care?"

Zuko reached forward and Mai stiffened when she felt his hand on her face and his thumb brushing something warm and wet from the corner of her eye. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as a thousand excuses raced through her mind, it was snow warmed by her body heat, it was only natural for eyes to get watery in the cold, it -

Next thing Mai knew, she was pressed against Zuko with his arms holding her tight. Oh, no, no, no, they were not going to play some scene from a cheesy romance story she sometimes liked to read while taking a hot bath, this was not happening, she was going to get away from him. She squirmed in his arms, but Zuko refused to let go. Then Mai stopped struggling, but she hadn't put up much of a protest to begin with, not really, her weapons heavy and useless beneath her clothes. He always had that effect on her, stupid, rendering her defenseless whenever she was around him. So what if he was warm? So what if he smelled good? So what if whenever she was close to him, she stopped feeling like a tiny star lost in an empty universe?

"I did love you, Mai."

"Don-"

"I _still _do."

Oh, crap, he said it. He actually said, the big idiot. Mai's grip tightened on his sleeves, her face burning against his chest. Mai had nothing. No witty comeback. No threats. No reminder that they were over, finished, stick a chopstick in them and all that. Let's not forget he was _married. _Whatever, she hated him now, and not in some weird expression of affection during her quasi-dark phase she had gone through as a younger teen, she really, truthfully, honestly hated-

Zuko's breath was hot against her ear, and when his cheek touched her she shivered. Just a slight tilt of her head was all it would take and for a short moment, she could pretend he was hers again. Because maybe she did miss him a little and maybe she did think of him more than she should be and maybe, just maybe, she -

She pushed away from him. Gently. She took a few steps back to keep a safe distance between them. She had been wrong. No matter where that little star settled, it would always eventually be thrown out to another dismal galaxy. She forced herself not to look at Zuko as she turned around and went back to the village, leaving him to stand alone beneath the colorful, uncaring night sky.

\\\

Katara kept her back pressed tight against the large rock she was standing behind, her face so hot steam might as well have been coming out of her ears. That was… that had been so _intense! _When she had gone off to go see if Mai was okay, she hadn't expected Zuko to find her first and she _definitely _had not been expecting any of that scene played out before her. And Zuko had sounded so, so _heartbroken. _

And here she had been thinking he was acting like a child. _I'm such an idiot, _she thought. _I really am the biggest idiot. _He still loved her. During their entire engagement, regardless, he still stayed in love with Mai. And Katara never once stopped at all to try and understand Zuko's feelings, assuming he felt the same way she did. Sokka had been right. She and Zuko were completely different. _Argh, I can't believe I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-!_

"Katara, why are you hitting yourself in the head?"

Katara lowered her fist when she saw Aang staring at her. Without a word, she grabbed his arm and began tugging him back to the village. "Katara, wha-!"

"Shhhh, keep your voice down! And don't go that way!" she hissed at him.

"Why, what's over there?"

"Um, ha ha, nothing - important."

Aang narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he glanced over his shoulder at the rock and then back at Katara. "Uh huh," he remarked dryly. "I thought I saw Zuko go that way. You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have done that, but it was like witnessing a vegetable cart wreck, you just couldn't tear your eyes - or ears - away. "I think we should leave those two alone for a while," she said softly. However, she couldn't help feeling a little grateful for stumbling upon that scene. Because now she believed she fully understood the situation. Out of all of those who had been hurt in this arranged marriage, Zuko was the one who was hurting the most.

\\\

**End 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, yeah, this took way longer than I expected. I'm really sorry about that, guys. Aside from a few RL things, several things happened to this story that contributed toward an almost month-long visitation of a writer's worst enemy even more dreadful than a nagging in-law: the Block. Dun-dun-dun~ It felt like no matter what angle I tried to go at this chapter with, nothing worked. Then my writing began to sound stupid - or stupider, depending. Then the plot itself exploded into something into this chaotic post-series political romance adventure buffet that I wasn't sure where to start eating first. Obviously you start at the plates, but then what? The choices, the choices! So I'm trying to organize everything plot wise to keep it from getting too confusing. Let's add that this is sorta a transition chapter.

And there's an action scene.

(cries)

I apologize for my mediocre action scene.

(cries moar)

Anyway, well, hopefully we won't have another break like that for a while. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me while I run around trying to at least give an impression I know what I'm doing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Critical Point

Ch. 5

\\\

The bathhouse was Sokka's design along with the help of the Mechanist from the Northern Air Temple, a little bit of luxury added to the village now that trade routes ensured a steadier flow of resources. No longer would the villagers have to wait for the water to warm enough for a decent scrubbing in a cramped kettle. The bathhouse was split into two sides, one side for males and the other for females. Pipes recycled the water and kept it warm, unless the fire hadn't been started yet in the "hot room" in which then you had to start it yourself. A few of the villagers were usually responsible for that little job. Of course, no one was awake this early in the morning.

Katara didn't mind, however. Starting the fire was easy enough. With a few flicks of some spark rocks, the fire sprang to life in a lively dance of orange and yellow. It even provided _just enough _light to see by as she made her way into the bathhouse. The little daylight that managed to sneak past the horizon wouldn't show up until around noon, and with each day the light would come a little later and a little later.

Another good thing about the fire was that it heated the water quickly. Steam was already rising from the pool in a thick silver veil, carrying with it the sweet scent of a special type of seaweed that kept the water clean. She could barely see anything thanks to the steam, but that was all right. There was no one in here to talk to, anyway. It was dangerous to be by one's self in the bathhouse but since when did a Waterbender have to worry about drowning? She did notice that the lanterns in the room were already lit. Huh. Someone must have used the bath earlier, recently if the lanterns hadn't gone out yet. Well, whatever. That was less work for her trying to light them all.

"Aaaaaah," she sighed deeply as she slipped into the water. It was the perfect temperature, pure heaven compared to the biting cold outside.

"Uh… morning, Katara."

Katara yelped and nearly jumped clean out of the water, instinctively crossing her arms over her bare chest. "Z-Zuko! What are you _doing _here!"

"What's it look like?"

"No, what are you doing in the _women's _side of the bath!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is-"

"_Don't turn around, idiot!"_

"Sorry, sorry!" Zuko tried to keep calm despite Katara's freaking out splashing hot water everywhere. "Calm down, will you! I'm not going to turn around so just chill, okay!"

"Just get out!" Katara yelled, stretching her tiny towel to its limits as she tried to cover herself. She was actually not the shyest person in the world when it came to her body, but for some reason the idea of Zuko seeing her naked or even a hint that he knew she was mortified her. She did not want a repeat of their first night together as husband and wife. She had made him swear under penalty of slow and painful maiming that would make his scar look like a beauty mark if he ever mentioned the incident.

"I'm not getting out!" Zuko shot back. "Like I was trying to tell you, this is- Katara, QUIT IT!" Good thing he actually ignored her protest and turned around, hoping to talk some sense into her better if he looked her in the eye. He barely ducked out of the way when a whip of water snapped over his head. Was it just him or did that thing actually _crack _in the air?

"I wouldn't resort to this if you would just leave, pervert!" Katara exclaimed, raising another water whip and letting it fly straight at him. "And didn't I say not to turn around?"

"Would you stop overreacting and listen to me?"

"What's there to listen to?"

"That this is the _men's side!" _

The stream of water that Katara was about to rat-tail him in the face with dropped from her hold and splashed back into the pool. What? Could he - no. There was no way he could be right. "I-is not," Katara protested.

"Yeah, it is."

She shook her head as if the very motion would make his words not true. Because, now that she thought about it, Katara hadn't actually _checked _to see which side she was going into. "There's no way," she said with more decisiveness. "The fire wasn't even _on! _How did you even get in here if you can't see anything?"

For a moment, Zuko just stared at her, his eyebrow raised so high it almost disappeared into his bangs. "_Really, _Katara?" Zuko muttered and held out his hand as a small ball of flame flickered to life above his palm. Oh, right, that whole Firebender thing. Who needed lanterns and pipes when you were a living, breathing inferno?

Katara wasn't about to back down, however. "Well, I still say I'm right," she snapped.

"Whatever."

"You could at least turn back around now."

"Fine." Zuko still didn't understand what she was so freaked out about. It wasn't like a person could see much in all this steam, anyway. He had hoped a relaxing time in the bath by himself would ease all this tension he was feeling. It had been weeks since he had a decent night's sleep. Katara being here wasn't making him feel that much better. In fact, she was -

Movement in the water startled him and he whipped his head around. "Katara-?"

"Zuko, if you turn around one more time, I swear to Tui and La, I will gouge your eyes out."

"You really like threatening me, don't you?"

Her smile dripped with sweet poison. "I wasn't threatening you."

She could be really scary sometimes, couldn't she? With a sigh, Zuko made sure to keep his back to her and not move a muscle as she settled in the water next to him. His face grew hot. Here he was once again in another compromising situation with his own wife. Normal married couples would jump at the chance of bathing alone together. Just one more thing to remind him how messed up his life - and his marriage - was.

Katara also kept her back to him. Knowing the kind of person he was, she was pretty certain he wouldn't betray her request. It was so embarrassing, being with him like this. Her heart was slamming against her breastbone at furious pace.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" Zuko finally asked, the same question her sensibilities were also demanding.

"W-well, it's not a good idea for a person to take a bath by themselves. You could drown and all."

"Oh." He wanted to argue that he was perfectly fine bathing by himself, he was a big boy and didn't need someone to hold his hand, and she came in here thinking she was going to be alone anyway, but he was too flustered to do more than mutter a single syllable that didn't mean anything. Besides having a messed up life, he still couldn't handle girls very well, could he? Even Mai had been difficult to deal with on occasion and he had known her most of his life.

Mai had been crying and he couldn't do anything. He knew her well enough to know when she was hiding her feelings from him. She didn't realize that there were all kinds of little subtleties that gave her away if one looked hard enough. It had been a really stupid move on his part. He never intended to tell her that he still very much loved her. But she had been crying. And the moment he saw the hint of that, his emotions got away from him. Again. The thought that she might still have feelings for him didn't really make him feel any better like he had thought it would. He did intend to try and make things work out with Katara since they were now stuck together in heaven blessed union, the only problem was that he had no idea _how. _

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could start importing sea prunes." Katara's voice literally jolted Zuko back to reality.

"Uh… sea prunes?"

"Yup. Sorry, but the ocean kumquat substitute is SO not doing it. I think the Fire Nation would be better accepting of Water Tribe culture if we introduce them to the real stuff."

"Ah, s-sure."

He had no idea what she was talking about. Katara pursed her lips in a pout. She was only trying to lighten the mood here and Sir Sulks-A-Lot wasn't helping out any. More silence, which was only broken by the sound of him nervously flicking at the water with his fingers. After what felt like forever, but was most likely only a half a second, the constant _swip-swip-swip _was starting to grate on Katara's nerves. In a voice pitched a bit higher than she intended due to the anxiety swallowing her stomach alive, she suddenly remarked, "You sure are here early. I didn't even hear you leave the tent."

Thankfully, the flicking noise stopped. "I couldn't sleep."

Katara slipped further into the water, almost chin deep now. Of course, he probably couldn't sleep, not after what she had heard a few nights ago. She could barely sleep, either. She wanted very badly to say something to him, to make him feel better, but what could she say without revealing that she had eavesdropped on something incredibly personal? Aang had already suggested that she should tell Zuko that she had heard, and Katara thought Aang was once again being naïve about the situation. Sure, Aang, tell her husband that she, his wife, just overheard him confessing his still burning bright love to his ex-girlfriend.

There had been a time when Katara wouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing. If ever Zuko needed advice, especially if he was having issues with Mai, he would always go to her. Sometimes not even for advice. Just to vent. And Katara would listen quietly, trying to figure out the best answer to give that also considered everyone's feelings. Ironically, this was _before _she and Zuko got married.

"H-hey, how do you like the South Pole so far?"

"It's… nice."

"The polar bear dogs seem to like you a lot."

"Animals usually do."

"Like the penguin?"

"Eh - "

Oh, good one, Katara, bring up bad memories why don't we? "Sorry about that," she said with a sheepish grin that he couldn't see.

"No, no, it wasn't a bad time."

"It wasn't?"

He fidgeted a little. "I'm just not really used to that sort of thing. Risking our lives for fun wasn't exactly becoming for the royal family."

"You weren't really risking your life, you know."

"Close enough!"

"You hated it, didn't you?"

He squirmed more. "I didn't _hate _it."

"You're a bad liar, Zuko."

"Nnnn, be quiet!"

Katara giggled. Well, at least one of them was amused right now. Then again, teasing Zuko was a guaranteed way to lighten any mood no matter how dark it had gotten. "So…" Katara said after another half-second-that-stretched-to-eternity of tense silence. "We should probably think about heading back soon."

This was a little surprising. "I thought you'd never want to leave," Zuko replied.

"A part of me doesn't," she admitted. "I'm just a little worried, I guess." The drawback of being queen, at least in Katara's case, was the constant worry over her people like how a mother worried over her children after they had gone camping with their very adventurous and probably somewhat clueless father. Only her children were numbered by the thousands. If Katara were any more anxious, she would have exploded from high pressure. Iroh's report that had arrived last night, assuring the royal couple that everything was peaches and butterflies over there, did not soothe her worry in the slightest. In fact, it just reminded her of it.

"How's your hand?"

Zuko glanced down at the newest bite mark to add to the collection growing on the back of his palm. "It's fine," he said. Unless it was some odd display of affection, dodo doves were the one animal that despised Zuko with squawking, sharp beak passion. Maybe this was for the time Zuko was mean to its cousin the turtle duck. While the turtle duck had forgiven him, apparently the dodo dove still held a grudge. This bite had been particularly deep, and Katara worked her butt off for hours healing it so it wouldn't scar.

"We can go whenever you want," Zuko said, "but Uncle wrote that we don't need to hurry back."

"I know, I know, I just - I don't know." It was difficult to describe what Katara was feeling for the past few days. Nervous? Anxious? Restless? She had never been the type who could sit still for very long. While it was fun relaxing with her family and friends in the place she grew up, living the simple life of a simple village girl just wasn't her anymore. In fact, she wasn't sure if it ever had been. After a while, the quiet routine of everyday started to get to her. Not to mention Toph was beginning to complain, poor girl. It was below freezing plus she couldn't see because of all the snow, so it was getting more and more difficult to bring her out of her bad moods.

Zuko raised his hand as if to reach over and comfort her in some way, but then remembering that he would probably end up losing his hand instead, he put it back down.

"There's so much I want to do when we get back, anyway," Katara pointed out. She had plans, projects, ideas that she wanted to see bear fruit in the Fire Nation. A revamped education system for starters. Then there was the environmental cleanup for some of the islands where the ecosystem tremendously suffered due to uncontrolled factory pollution. And of course programs that provided the poor with the same opportunities as those who lived in comfort and luxury.

"You really dedicated, aren't you?" Zuko remarked, and smiled into the water since he couldn't smile at her. "Thank you."

"Uh, ah, ha ha ha, well, it, um - " Katara played with her fingers, her hair loopies, scratched her neck, nervous now for some reason, her face flushed. "I-I'm only doing what I think a Fire Lady should do. And besides, I wouldn't be able to do any of this at all if it hadn't been for you."

Zuko's smile vanished. Of course, what Katara meant was that there were no set duties for the position of Fire Lady. Her responsibilities and her relationship with her people were entirely dependant on the Fire Lord's purpose for her. Sometimes she was just like what Zuko deemed Katara: a partner, equal in power, someone to help share the responsibility of ruling and caring for an entire nation. Then there were sometimes, especially in the past few generations, where the Fire Lady was nothing more than the mother of the heir, whose only purpose was to pop out mini Fire Lord potentials for the rest of her life. Or until her body decided enough was enough and didn't ovulate anymore.

She wouldn't be able to do her duties if it hadn't been for him, Katara had said. Ha ha, if she only _knew. _That bad taste in his mouth was coming back. Or last night's dinner. "Maybe we should hold off on the sea prunes," Zuko mused. "They… kinda are of an acquired taste."

"What? Sea prunes are delicious!"

"To weird people, maybe."

"W-weird people? How am _I _weird?"

"The sea prunes for starters."

"What do you mean 'for starters'? Zuko, you're deliberately trying to make me mad, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" If she teased him, he was going to tease back. When was the silly girl finally going to learn that?

She swung her arm back and sent a wave of water to splash over him. Since her back was to him and she couldn't exactly pinpoint where he was, the wave was rather big, enough to cover half the pool. "Hey, hey!" Zuko exclaimed, sputtering and wiping his face. "No fair. You have a field advantage."

"So says the guy who doesn't even _need _a external source for his bending," Katara shot back.

"It's not like any of my bending is safe. Water can be relatively harmless."

"Hmm, harmless you say?" Katara snickered, wishing there was a full moon around so she could show him just how _harmless _her bending could be. Just a little bit. Over the past few years, she had grown to accept her bloodbending not as something evil to be shunned, but as a part of her just as her waterbending was. It did have its uses, especially when it came to showing her silly husband that she was not the kind of girl who would sit back and let herself be teased (forgetting the fact that she had been the one to start the banter).

"Are you talking about that weird thing you do with your hands?" Zuko asked, raising his arms and wiggling his fingers in the air.

"It's called 'bloodbending' genius. I swear, you're just like Sokka, sometimes."

"Well, we're just full of insults today, aren't we?"

If only they were clothed because this guy was practically begging to be wrestled and put in a sleeper hold like she had done almost _effortlessly _a few years ago. Of course, in retrospect, it probably had not been the most appropriate activity to do together, considering they were both adults and had other people at the time and there they were just rolling around together on the ground, but at the time neither of them had cared about such things. They were just friends, after all. It had been at one of their Jasmine Dragon gatherings, a private birthday party for Zuko where tea and sake were flowing and he had been bantering with her which turned into a wrestling match, Sokka cheering his little sister on at the top of his lungs and the others cracking up because Zuko was getting his royal butt thoroughly kicked and -

Water splashed everywhere as Katara suddenly stood to her feet. "Katara, you okay?" Zuko asked, but managed not to turn around.

Zuko's birthday. Zuko's _birthday! _What day was it now? Sweet spirits, what was she doing _here _when she had his birthday coming full speed just around the corner? There had to be invitations sent, events to arrange, decorations, food, who was going to sit where at the royal table, entertainment, party favors, did we mention the _food? _And to top it all of, she was his _wife. _What in Tui's name was she going to get him for a gift?

"Katara, if what I said about Sokka was uncalled for, I really didn't mean-"

"What? Oh, no, who cares, it's just Sokka, it has nothing to do with that, I gotta go."

More splashing of water and then the pattering of delicate feet against the floor as Katara bended the water off her body and hair and quickly got dressed. Zuko didn't turn around until he heard the door opening and shutting again, indicating that she had left. Feeling more relaxed now, he sat back and began flicking at the water again. _Swip-swip-swip. _It was a little boring now that Katara had left. He couldn't imagine what happened to make her suddenly bail like that and he hoped he hadn't accidentally said something he shouldn't have.

_Swip-swip-swip. _

It really was boring without her around.

\\\

Decorations, food, guests, all sorts of things were swimming through Katara's brain as she ran for the tent. Thankfully, Iroh's dodo dove was still here, resting from its long flight, and she hoped the animal would be up to flying an emergency message all the way back to the Fire Nation. The dodo doves seemed to like her much more than they did Zuko and with him not around, the bird would most likely be more cooperative.

She slowed down when she spotted Ty Lee standing at the tent's entrance, hand raised as if she were about to knock on the flap. "Hey, Ty Lee!" Katara greeted cheerfully. She stopped short when the acrobat faced her, an expression that was quite serious for a normally perky girl.

Ty Lee gave a small bow, which struck Katara as a little odd since the girl completely brushed formalities to the side when it came to her friends, royalty or no. "Hi, Katara," she said. "Is Zuko in?"

"No, he's still in the bathhouse."

Katara wasn't sure what to make of the way Ty Lee eyed her towel in her hands and then the bathhouse and then back to Katara and the towel again. "I see."

"Do you need to talk to Zuko?" Katara tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice, wishing - and not for the first time - that everyone would just butt out of her marriage. How it was handled was between her and Zuko and the rest of the world could keep its usually unhelpful opinions to itself.

"Actually, Katara, I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Ty Lee looked at the ground, and in the lantern's light, Katara could see her cheeks redden a little. Her annoyance subsided.

"Sure, Ty Lee. What's going on?"

For a few seconds, Ty Lee hesitated, biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes cast away. She was not the kind of person made for confrontation. While she could stand up for herself just fine, seeking someone out was a different matter. "I - I don't mean any disrespect or anything," she finally said, and did manage to raise her eyes to Katara, "so don't take this the wrong way but - you shouldn't do cruel things to Mai anymore."

Katara almost dropped the lantern. Did Ty Lee know she heard Zuko and Mai the other night? Katara could only stand there and gawk at the other girl, having no idea how to respond.

"I know that you aren't trying to be mean or anything," Ty Lee said quickly. "That we're all friends here and everything, but… this trip is really hard on her. She tries to hide it but I can see it. Please. Mai is - Mai is my best friend. She's everything to me. I don't want to see her hurting anymore."

"But Mai chose to come along," Katara replied, her voice gentle. She understood where Ty Lee was coming from to be sure. The other girl was just being protective of her friend. However, Katara had learned a long time ago that being protective sometimes made things worse instead of better.

"How could Mai refuse?" Ty Lee shot back, her eyes brimming with tears. "I know that she wants to hang out with everyone, whether Zuko's there or not, but… last night, she almost cried. Right _in front of me. _She was hurting so bad she could barely keep it in like she usually does. I can't stand to see that! If you have to do these gatherings, then could you make it so at least Zuko doesn't have to be there?"

"They're his friends, too, Ty Lee. I can't alienate him from them."

"Then don't invite us to these vacations, anymore."

"What? I can't do that, either. And it's your decision whether you chose to come or not, I can't just simply not invite someone from the group."

"Yes, you can."

"Ty Lee - "

"Please, Katara. I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

"See who hurt anymore?"

Both girls stopped arguing when Mai was suddenly standing next to them as if she had appeared out of thin air. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the tears in Ty Lee's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Ty Lee's concerned about you," Katara replied softly, hoping now that Mai was here together they could ease the poor girl's fears.

"Huh? Ty Lee, I'm perfectly fi-"

"Don't say that!" Ty Lee interrupted in a burst of anger that was rare for such an upbeat, positive girl. "No, you're not! You're not fine at all!"

Ty Lee brushed past Mai and ran off in the direction of their own tent. Mai sighed, then turned to give Katara a small bow. "I'm sorry, my Lady. If Ty Lee said anything to offend you-"

Katara shook her head. "No need to apologize. I think I understand." She had only done the same thing many times in the past herself, usually where Aang was concerned. She had wanted to protect him from the entire world that dared to bare its fangs at him.

"She's been acting weird for the past few days now."

"Maybe it's the cold." Though Katara very much doubted that. However, it wasn't her place to speculate on someone else's feelings. "I was just telling Zuko earlier that we should be heading back to the Fire Nation soon."

"Hmm." Mai went silent for a moment, and then looked at Katara straight in the eyes. "What exactly _did _Ty Lee say?"

This conversation could get awkward very quickly. And yet, since the subject had been about her, Mai did have a right to know. "She… thinks I'm being cruel to you. For bringing you here," Katara replied.

Mai's eyes went wide with surprise and then she rolled them skyward. "Why? Because Zuko's here?"

"Well -"

Mai sighed again. "Katara, can we take a walk?"

"Sure."

Mai supposed a heart-to-heart with Katara over this situation was inevitable and while she usually didn't have a problem opening up to Katara (something about that girl just made even the most introverted person want to spill their entire life story) she would damned if anyone else was going to walk in on their conversation. Ty Lee was occupying their tent, and Zuko was probably going to come back any minute now. Katara was a little surprised and couldn't even protest when Mai insisted on carrying the lantern for her.

"I'm not going to lie, Katara," Mai said softly when they were a slight distance away from the village. "It does hurt a little seeing Zuko. And seeing you with him." She shrugged. "But I can't learn to accept it if I keep avoiding it. It's not like the world isn't constantly gossiping about you two or anything."

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Katara replied.

Katara couldn't see Mai's eyes narrow. "Yeah," Mai said dryly. "I know you didn't."

"I'm just glad you don't hate me for it."

Katara was taken aback when Mai gave her a small, secretive grin. "Did you know that if you hang a gutted two-headed rat viper above someone's door, it's a death curse upon the person who sleeps that room, and the entire family if you place it in the doorway of a house?"

"Really? I didn't know that." In fact, now that Katara thought about it, she did remember having such a thing happen to her a few times during the first few months she was engaged to Zuko. Caused quite a disturbance in the palace, that someone would be sick enough to hang gutted animals on the doorway of the princess's ro-

"No way, that was _YOU!" _Katara exclaimed when two and two clicked together.

Mai snorted. "I think I hated you enough during those first three months to last a few lifetimes. I'm sorry, my Lady, but you're not exactly the most careful person. I could have easily assassinated you on more than a few occasions and I was very tempted to."

"But you didn't," Katara pointed out, unless the girl was going to assassinate her out here away from her village. Yet, somehow luring people away and talking their ears off before she killed them didn't seem like Mai's style.

"Obviously not."

"Why? I doubt you valued our friendship that much at the time."

"Easy. Zuko would have hated me if I did anything. I wanted you to die in the most horrible ways possible. Taking you out with my knives would have been a mercy. Then I realized that if you did die, Zuko wouldn't go rushing back to me."

Katara bit her lower lip to keep from pointing out that a few nights ago, Zuko sure did sound like he was ready to go rushing back to Mai while Katara was still very much alive.

"You do actually mean something to him, you know."

"Well, uh, he did save me from a bolt of lightning once."

"No, that's because Zuko's an idiot with a hero complex. He would gladly throw himself in front of lightning bolts for anyone if given the chance. Clichés aside, when it comes to him showing how he cares for someone, he's much more subtle."

"Oh." Katara wasn't sure if she could remember Zuko ever showing her that he cared for her but then again, she hadn't really been looking. "Wait, what are you saying?"

Mai shrugged. "I'm just saying that if you were to die, Zuko would be quite upset, enough to hate even me for it. So I stopped placing curses on you and looking for opportunities to kill you and things like that. But I still have that little doll of you I made. You can have it if you want. I've never sewn before but I was quite pleased with how it turned out."

"You made a _doll _out of me!" Sweet spirits, this girl really _did _hate her!

"Just ignore some of the little holes in the fabric when I poked needles through it."

"I _knew _falling down the stairs and spraining my ankle hadn't been an accident!"

Mai blinked at her. "Those things actually _work? _Huh. Even at the time, I really didn't think they would. I was just trying to vent out my anger somehow and -" she shrugged, "- we all know how good I am at being expressive."

"You seem to be doing well right now."

"Only because I'm with you."

Katara flushed a little. It was a little embarrassing to hear such a thing, especially coming from her husband's ex-girlfriend. "So," she began, twirling a hair loopie. "Do I mean anything to you?"

Mai snorted again. "Of course you do. You're the Fire Lady."

"I suppose it's too much to ask if that's _all _I mean to you?"

She thought she saw another twitch of a smile. Then it quickly faded and Mai stopped in her tracks. Her arm went out to block Katara's path. "Mai?"

"Shhhh."

Katara went silent and that's when she heard it. The shifting of feet against the snow. The whisper of sleek prowling in the darkness. Heavy, bestial breathing. She glanced over her shoulder. The village was quite a distance away now but still well within sight. A shadow dashed from one boulder to another. Then another shadow followed suit. Shadows danced from rock to rock, circling their prey, trying to find the best method of attack.

"What are they?" Mai whispered.

Katara fought to keep her breath steady. She had never seen these creatures so close to the village before, but they were probably following the penguin flock. She and Mai must have accidentally wandered into the pack and they weren't about to turn down an early-morning snack, not with winter threatening to be harsher than it was the previous years.

"Wolves," Katara answered very, very softly. She grasped Mai's arm when the girl lifted a dagger and prepared to throw. "Wait."

"For what?" Mai hissed back.

"We don't know how many of them there are."

"I'm sure we're going to find out one way or the other, and I prefer it to be not while I'm being ripped apart."

Katara couldn't argue with that point and there was a whistling sound, a tiny flash of light, and then a high-pitched yelp that ended almost as soon as it began. Taking it as a sign to start battle, another wolf lunged forward to attack, more at its tail. Katara snatched the lantern from Mai's hand and threw it, knowing that wolves had a natural aversion to fire. It bounced off the head of the one in front and landed in the snow, tiny flame extinguishing completely. So much for that plan. Changing the snow to water in an instant, she snapped a long whip at it, knocking several in their heads. She didn't want to kill these animals, but they weren't exactly the kind of creatures one could parley with. The ones hit with the water whip merely shook the feeling away, but the one in front got hit in the nose with one of Mai's sai. It shrieked as it went down, snout covered in crimson. Several more wolves howled, the air echoing with the haunting sound.

Katara raised a wave of snow, turning it into frigid water to splash over a few while Mai took out a beast leaping for her back, her dagger digging deep into its eye. Katara ignored the blood splashing on her head as she turned the water into ice, trapping a few inside and causing a few others to slip and slide. While a couple went down and began snapping at each other, the wolves were still as much part of the South Pole as the tiger seals and otter penguins and people of the Water Tribe. Most quickly regained their footing, not letting cold water and snow and sharp ice stop them from their prey.

Mai sent out a flurry of stilettos from her wrists, catching them in the eyes and noses, howls turning into cries of pain. Katara cringed when one of her ice spears found its way into the chest of another, piercing straight into its heart, blood gushing from its open mouth. In the flurry of fur and teeth, she couldn't afford to take the time to aim properly. A few of the wolves began backing away now, not hungry enough to ignore that their numbers were dwindling, more than a few dead or wounded. They raised their snouts to the dark sky and howled together, a terrifying sound that could freeze the blood in a full grown man's body. Both girls panted heavily, and Katara knew that they were done for if they couldn't get to the village. She raised her arms, melting the snow around them as she raised another, much larger wave of water, determined to take this whole pack down at once if she had to.

A male wolf, much larger than the others, crashed through the wave, jaws open and fangs aimed for Katara's throat. Suddenly, she was on the ground, hands raised to fight off the animal when she realized she was out of harm's way. Mai was a short distance from her, wolf jaws latched onto her arm and Katara could hear a disgusting tearing sound as the animal tried to pry Mai's arm off. A flash of a dagger's blade and the wolf immediately stopped moving, blood spraying from its slashed throat. Katara tore her eyes away to focus on the other wolves, but to her surprise they began to scatter, snapping and growling at each other as they ran in all directions away from the quite formidable targets. Of course. Kill the leader, destroy the pack.

"Mai!" Katara cried, rushing to her side. "Show me where you're hurt."

"It's nothing," Mai protested, but her panting and the obvious look of agony on her usually stoic face betrayed her.

"Like hell it's nothing!" Katara shot back, water swirling around her hands.

"We don't have time for this," Mai hissed and then yelped a little when she felt Katara touch her wound.

"I have to at least stop the bleeding." Katara prayed to the spirits that she would be able to get Mai back to the village in time to heal her fully. Her healing abilities had become more effective over the years, but she didn't know if she could heal nearly severed limbs back to good as new. It looked like only a few ligaments and shreds of skin kept Mai's arm attached to her body.

It was a strain of effort on her part, but somehow Katara managed to stop the bleeding, mending the broken vessels. She then saw that one of Mai's legs was trapped beneath the body of the alpha wolf. When lifting the heavy creature off proved to be impossible without causing Mai further injury, Katara began digging furiously at the snow.

"You could just go get help," Mai pointed out.

"And leave you out here by yourself, are you kidding? Those wolves are still out there and once they get their pack back together, they'll definitely come back."

Mai sighed and then winced, trying not to cry out in pain again when Katara slowly drew her leg from beneath the dead wolf. Thankfully, the snow had seemed to cushion the limb from the impact and it didn't look like anything worse than a bad sprain. Then she carefully helped Mai to her feet, the taller girl leaning heavily against her. They both shivered when howling echoed in the distance. However, there was a faint light on the horizon. With what little sun would shine today, the wolves would leave them alone for now.

\\\

Zuko nearly fell into the hut. "Is she okay!" he exclaimed.

"Get out!" Katara snapped. "Do you really have no respect for other people's privacy!" Mai sat in the large hut of the village chief and his family, down to nothing but her underwear as Katara and Kanna worked to the bone to bring her back to peak condition. Mai remained quiet, not wanting to worsen the situation by pointing out that this was nothing that Zuko hadn't already seen before. Besides, she didn't want him seeing her being fussed over like a fragile child anyway.

"I just want to make sure she isn't hurt!" Zuko protested as Katara began pushing him out the door.

"You have eyes, don't you? She's going to be fine."

"Katara-!"

"Zuko, your excitement is disrupting the healing atmosphere," Katara interjected sharply. "I've got it all under control now beat it!"

"I just want to see her," Zuko shot back, and Katara went still.

"It's okay, Zuko, I'm fine," Mai cut in. "I don't need you here fussing over me, too. It's already embarrassing enough."

"Oh. Um… okay," Zuko muttered softly. And just like that, the wild hogmonkey stopped his yowling. Katara really needed to learn how Mai did it. Every time _she_ tried to calm Zuko down, they just ended up screaming at each other even more. He looked at Katara, eyes serious and worried. "I'll leave her to you, then."

Katara rolled her eyes as she watched him leave. She didn't even need to hear his confession to see that he was still crazy about Mai. She shut the door a little harder than she had intended, not understanding why knowing this irked her like it did when his feelings had been pretty obvious from the beginning.

"Are you all right, Katara?" Kanna asked, looking at her granddaughter when she heard the door slam.

"I'm fine," Katara grumbled as she took her place next to Mai. "He just irritates me sometimes."

Kanna chuckled. "Husbands are like that. But don't be too hard on the poor boy. He's just worried. Well, I better get some more salve. Then we can start applying the bandages."

Kanna left the hut, leaving the two girls alone. Still keeping her concentration on her healing water, urging the cells to speed up in rebuilding the tissue of Mai's torn arm, she said, "So, it looks like you don't hate me after all."

"Hmm?"

"You could have let that wolf tear me to shreds. The Fire Lady killed by a wolf attack. No one would blame you."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. How would I be able to escape if you're dead?"

"Oh? So you needed my help in escaping then?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant! Besides, why are you trying to give me assassination ideas, anyway? I already told you that Zuko would hate me if you died because he would have blamed me one way or the other if I happened to be around at the time, so there's just no point."

Katara smiled. Mai was looking away, but she could see just the faintest hint of pink along her pale ears. She had always thought Mai was pretty cute, but this time she seemed especially so. "Well, that's good to know," she said and resumed healing Mai's arm. "Thank you very much, Mai."

"Hmph."

Later that evening, once Zuko had managed to calm down over Mai's condition, the royal couple sat in their tent discussing when they should start making arrangements for leaving. Sokka and Suki were going to stay behind, and Katara needed to Toph to stay with her in the Fire Nation for a while.

"What for?" Zuko asked.

"Just to make up for dragging her to such a cold, dark place," Katara answered. And she also needed the girl's high society expertise. There was a large party to be had, after all.

Zuko frowned with suspicion. His little wife was getting shifty eyed on him again, a sure-fire sign that she was up to something. He didn't pry, however. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the details. The conversation paused when there was a soft knock on their tent flap. "Evening," Mai greeted when Zuko opened the flap, bowing.

"Mai!"

"Are you sure you should be up?"

Mai groaned. "I already have Ty Lee and your grandmother riding my back, I don't need you two to add to it," she said with a slight scowl. "Here." She tossed something into the tent which Katara caught easily, something small and soft. "I warned you already that it isn't well made or anything. But you can keep it. I… don't need it anymore."

"Thanks, Mai."

Mai bowed again, stiffer this time, and quickly retreated back to her tent. Or as quickly as a person leaning against a whale's tooth crutch with a sprained ankle could go. Making sure that she had made it back inside without falling over, Zuko closed the flap and stared at the thing in Katara's hands.

"Uh, what exactly _is _that?"

"It's a doll!" Katara replied cheerfully, holding the little plush toy up so Zuko could see. The doll wore blue and white strips of cloth, had blue button eyes, felt brown hair with twin exaggerated loopies, and several pin sized holes throughout its cottony body. "It's a mini me! Isn't it soooo cute!"

Zuko stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And then stared some more.

"Why would Mai make a doll of you?"

"It's a gift for our wedding, silly."

A pause. "She didn't get me a gift."

"That's probably because you used to date her."

"Oh, right."

He continued to stare at the doll.

"…I didn't know Mai could sew."

**End 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **At least this chapter came up quicker, yes? I'm totally taking liberties again. 8X I'm not sorry. A lot is going to start happening now. It's also going to start living up to it's M-rating, but mostly concerning all the gore. This chapter might come across as a little confusing at first, but things will be made clear in the future ones so just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Thanks for reading! o/

\\\

**Critical Point - Ch. 6**

\\\

Now that three years had gone by, any sympathy she had for him was gone. When he had first came into her home, broken and barely alive, she had done what she could to help him recover. If she had known it would be by his influence that her little brother would start behaving like he did now, she would have demanded that her father put that "thing" back where he found it and leave it to die. It was thanks to this bastard that her brother made a fool of himself every week when he went out to the fountain and started shouting at the top of his young lungs about anti-Fire Nation nonsense. It was because of this bastard that she was in this situation.

She wasn't cut out for this sort of life. In her experience, especially now, it was her own people who were giving her grief, not the Fire Nation. Having lived in Ba Sing Se all her life, helping her father out with his duties as the "town doctor", anything about the War she knew was what she overheard whispered in hushed tones amongst the refugees. Her parents were never open about it, having settled in Ba Sing Se when they were both barely teenagers. It was out of his empathy for the refugees like himself that her father had aspired to become a doctor and kept his family in the Lower Ring in order to respond to those too poor to afford medicine and proper care.

And that's how Jackass ended up invading her life. Oh, sure, she had pitied him very much when he had lay on the patient bed, broken, bleeding, and then when they had managed to patch most of him up, it had turned out that he would never be able to walk again. When he had finally started speaking coherently several weeks later, she had found him to be rather sweet and charming.

As sweet and charming as a two-headed rat viper. After the Fire Nation had taken over Ba Sing Se, that's when his true colors began to emerge. Sweet and charming were replaced with bitter and manipulative. Worse, her little brother, who had started looking up to this guy as some kind of hero, clung to his every word. She had thought it would be over with when the Earth Kingdom reclaimed its grand city, but no such luck. If anything, the crowning of the new Fire Lord now stirred up the extremists even more, all of them chomping at the bit to take down the enemy's new monarch while he was still weak. King Kuei, with the help of Omashu's King Bumi and the Avatar, managed to keep the movements at bay for a short while. Meetings were now held in secret, and terrorist acts against the Fire Nation on very small, almost insignificant levels. They would wait for now, momentarily sedate their appetites with little random acts of violence here and there, until they had the means to take on the Fire Nation in full force. Destroy it once and for all, that was their goal.

Personally, she didn't think such acts made the Earth Kingdom any better than the Fire Nation. She had kept these opinions to herself, however. Then her little brother got involved, and now in order to maintain her position in the group, she _really _had to keep those opinions to herself. She often wished she could talk to her father about this. Yet, she was also grateful she couldn't. He was a man who believed that all human life was worth something, regardless of nationality or past actions. Friend or enemy, he would do what he could to save that life. She knew he would be devastated to find out both his children were involved in this horrible movement. And she couldn't tell him who was responsible for all this. She knew that bastard would do what he could to discredit her and rip apart her relationship with the rest of her family, the disgusting larva leech!

"Up early this morning, aren't we?"

His charm had won her parents completely over, making him welcome in _her _house whenever he pleased. Apparently, she was the only one who saw him as nothing more than a manipulative snake. _He _wasn't even a part of the movement at all. The fact that he used his inability to walk as a crutch to push others into fighting his battles sickened her even more. She paused long enough to glare at him over her shoulder before resuming gathering some empty bottles to refill at the apothecary. These were for the medicines her father took with him on house calls for those who couldn't make the trip to the apothecary themselves. Much more beneficial to this broken society than shoving all their hardships on the Fire Nation.

"So cold," he remarked with a sigh when she refused to answer him. "And we used to be such good friends."

The fact that there was not the slightest trace of sarcasm in that sickening sweet voice of his infuriated her even further. For the past few years, she had sworn to herself that next time she would not be goaded by him. Unfortunately, she always ended up giving into his baiting. This morning was no different. As she walked by him, she yanked that irritating grass stalk out of his mouth and flung it to the floor. The amused laugh in response echoed through her mind as she stormed out of the house and made her want to punch through walls.

\\\

After a year of this, Katara still couldn't get over that the Fire Lord and Lady were required to wake up before dawn in order to accomplish everything squeezed into their schedule for the day just in time to go to bed well past midnight. She had heard that previous Fire Lords were able to lead much more relaxed lives, but when the world was in shambles and your country was mostly, if not completely, responsible for it, there was no time for sleep. Their little trip to the South Pole was probably going to be the only vacation they were going to get for a long time.

She hadn't even been awake twenty minutes and already she was almost late for a meeting with the board of directors who ran the Fire Nation's education system. She walked at a brisk pace down the hall, servants in tow, a few of them still putting a few finishing touches on her hair or tightening her robes as they went. At first, Katara had been strongly against people dressing her since she was more than capable of doing it herself, but after a while, she resigned to it. It was their job, after all, and something that they _liked _doing. Better yet, they were much quicker with it all than she was, which came in handy like today when she was already flying by the seat of her, er, dress and the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Lady Katara, the invitations had been sent to the king of Omashu and the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Also, the Earth sent his reply. He says he can't make it but is more than happy to send along a representative, is this acceptable, my Lady?"

"Of course. Send the response immediately."

"Yes, my Lady."

"My Lady, the governor of the Earth Kingdom city, Mizuchi, requests an audience this afternoon if possible. However, I'm not sure if there's room in the sche-"

"Reschedule the meeting with the representatives of Omashu then. Prepare the rooms in the guest hall and make sure everything they need is tended to. I will speak to them shortly and apologize. Mizuchi is priority right now. Tell Lord Zuko and have him make the arrangements." The city of Mizuchi was a huge port in the Earth Kingdom. Naturally, its ruler did not spare any love for the Fire Nation. However, if he was willing to put aside past hate and come to an arrangement, trade between the two nations could double if not more.

"My Lady… um, it seems that Lord Zuko has shut himself in the study. He said he had some important letters to prepar-"

The servants still fussing with Katara's attire quickly bowed in apology, having bumped into her when she stopped suddenly. She whirled on the servant who brought this news to her, eyes flashing. That - that dirty little _sneak! _Oh, oh, she saw clear through this all right! Preparing letters, indeed! Here she was, working her butt off so early in the morning and he was off napping!

The servant was just a young girl, a slip of thing, and she quivered underneath her queen's piercing gaze. In general, the servants here liked and respected Katara, but were still very afraid of her temper. Not that anything horrible came from it, but it was still a scary sight to see.

"You tell Lord Zuko that if he does not finish his 'letters' within the hour, then his _wife _is going to seek an audience with him and he will _not _like it, understand?"

"Y-yes. At once my Lady."

"And then tell him about Mizuchi."

"Yes, my Lady."

Katara sighed deeply as the girl scampered off like fire was set beneath her feet. Honestly, did Zuko not take his responsibilities seriously at all? This was not the first time - or the second or third for that matter - when she had caught him "writing letters". One would think he would have at least come up with a different excuse after that. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. Under normal circumstances, she might have understood Zuko's need to sneak in a nap whenever possible because what she wouldn't give to find a dark corner to fall asleep in for a few hours herself. But after two weeks of all this running around, arranging meetings, making plans for the future, trying to make amends with the rest of the world, and losing significant amount of sleep by the day, Katara was not in an understanding mood.

"Something troubling you, Lady Katara?"

The servants all bowed again as one of the Fire Council members approached them. Ruzin. A large, muscular man who had once been a general alongside Iroh now served as secretary of the entire Fire Nation military. With a smile, he bowed politely. Katara didn't like him. Then again, she didn't like the Council anyway, not after what they did. She had seen enough in the world of politics to know the real reason behind suggesting her marriage to Zuko. The fact that they actually thought they could get away with it sickened her. Sure, she despised them for taking Aang away from her, but because they were threatening her friend made her despise them even more.

"Good morning, Ruzin," Katara greeted, only because it was expected of her to be polite. Besides, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her anger. Ever since she got engaged to Zuko, she and Ruzin hadn't exactly seen eye-to-eye. She wasn't sure what this man was planning, but she didn't believe he could be completely trusted.

"I trust your time with Fire Lord Zuko was good, my Lady?" Ruzin asked. "I hope that we hear some happy news soon."

Katara flushed to the point she thought her face was going to set itself on fire and she wanted nothing more than to tell this jerk that that sort of thing was none of his damn business. However, the servants were still here and she didn't want to start a scene. Much as she hated it, she did have an image to uphold after all. "Only time will tell," she answered, hoping her voice sounded as cool and steady as she wanted.

His mouth twitched in a smirk that, had Katara not been overcome with embarrassment right now, she would have gladly water whipped right off. Ruzin liked her as much as she liked him. He hadn't been exactly pleased with the idea of Katara being put in charge of so much. Back in his day, the Fire Lady was nothing more than an incubator for the heir who sat next to her husband only for family portraits and walked around looking pretty. While the Fire Nation was far more understanding of gender equality than what Katara had seen in the Water Tribes, the previous Fire Lords apparently had not felt a need to make their wives equal to them. Katara had heard stories of Fire Ladies long past who had done far greater things for this nation than she could hope to achieve, but apparently the people had forgotten about them.

"I look forward to it, my Lady. Please excuse me."

Finally. Katara didn't want to spend a second longer with that man. However, she had barely taken three steps when he stopped and turned around. "If I may, my Lady, I want to express my sincerest thanks for everything you do. Despite being from the Water Tribe, your dedication to the Fire Nation is _most admirable._ Again, I thank you, Lady Katara."

Katara just stared at him when Ruzin gave her a deep bow and then walked away. _What's that supposed to mean! _she thought wildly. Knowing how sneaky this man could be, she doubted it was anything good.

"Lady Katara, are you all right?" A servant asked, his eyes genuinely worried. "Do you need anything?" The tension between Ruzin and Katara did not go unnoticed by others, Zuko included. They could tell she had been upset by the exchange, even if they didn't understand the exact reason why.

"I'm fine," Katara said after taking a brief moment to regain her composure. "Let's just get going. We're late enough as it is."

"Yes, my Lady."

\\\

The knock on the study door snapped Zuko out of his doze. He hadn't lied to the servants. He had come in here with every intention of writing letters. Well, this one wasn't going anywhere, now that the ink was smeared and the paper wet from his drool. Which was unusual since he used to not sleep with his mouth open, but it was all the more proof that his sleeping habits were becoming rather erratic these days. Wiping his mouth, Zuko unlocked the study door to see the servant girl prostrated before it.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, my Lord," she said after Zuko had gestured for her to rise. "I have news from the Fire Lady."

Well, this was better than her bursting down the door and dragging him out by the neck while everyone watched with horrified looks. It had been the first time Katara had caught Zuko napping during work, and she had not slept in the past two days. Ever since, Zuko had made sure that the Fire Lady went to bed on time regardless on how far behind schedule they might be.

"What is it?" he asked and then cleared his throat. He still sounded groggy.

The servant girl's eyes shifted slightly. Zuko recognized her. Lina was her name, right? She had been one of Azula's handmaidens. No wonder the poor thing was usually terrified of the royal family. "She said that the governor of Mizuchi is arriving today, requesting an audience."

Zuko growled in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest to keep from striking out at the wall (Lina probably didn't need another reason to be terrified of them). "Dammit," he muttered. Today? Shit, he couldn't refuse, either. Mizuchi was top priority. Working with that city would have Fire Nation resources flow into the Earth Kingdom, bringing them one step closer to mending the shattered relationship.

"My Lord, should I tell the ferryman to cancel today's departure?"

Zuko ran his hand through his hair. Why did Mizuchi's governor have to arrive today? He told them they couldn't conduct their little "experiment" unless he was there in person and he didn't want to delay it any longer than he had to. On the other hand, he couldn't risk losing Mizuchi. This wasn't some representative, the governor himself was here, waiting to settle this.

Perhaps he could send Katara while he dealt with Mizuchi. He immediately dismissed that thought. No, this was why he kept it a secret from her in the first place. Given the nature of this little outing, she wouldn't understand. He wasn't entirely certain he understood, either. He didn't like it, not the least, when it had been described to him. But what did he know about these things? And if it helped, even just a little, how could he refuse?

"Tell the ferryman that I'll probably be delayed but I won't cancel. In the meantime, I'll see what I can do about this meeting."

"Yes, my Lord."

Zuko paused when he saw that Lina was still standing in the doorway, staring at him, and she quickly cast her eyes downward when their gazes met. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but you… y-you have ink on your face, my Lord."

Little Lina probably just saved his life, depending on the kind of mood Katara was in today. After dismissing her, Zuko quickly went to find a mirror, determined to rub away the evidence of his little nap. Once that was done, he needed to figure out a way to stall the Mizuchi governor, at least for tonight.

\\\\

The vibration of running feet was enough to wake Toph out of her slumber. Furry badgertits, was the sun not even up yet? She couldn't feel any warmth coming from the window at all. With a stretch and a yawn and a good nosepick, Toph wondered who the hell was racing about so damn early this morning. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slid off the bed. She knew after being here almost two weeks how exciting things could get at the palace, but this was the first time she had ever heard anything disturbing in the guest hall.

The vibration of running feet suddenly stopped. Her sensitive ears picked up voices, but they were too far away for her to make out any words. Curious now, Toph opened her door just a crack and stuck her ear close to the opening.

"-did he say?"

"He… he didn't say anything else, sir."

The voices were still faint, but if Toph strained enough she could make out the words. She thought she recognized one of them to be of Lina, one of Katara's handmaidens. And the other voice was that of a man, an older man. Damn, but they were too far away for her to feel any vibrations to make sure.

"We obviously can't trust the Lady for this task. It's all up to you, my dear."

Hesitation. "Y-yes, sir."

"Good girl. Return to your duties now."

Toph quickly shut the door, not exactly sure if she understood what she just heard. Was that Lina? And who was she talking to? And what was that about Katara? Or was there another person around here who was referred to by "the Lady"? Toph shook her head, groaning. There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep now.

After four years, Toph still didn't give two moose dragon turds about her appearance, however it wouldn't do to have a dirty teenage girl running around their clean and pristine little palace, now would it? Besides, she certainly didn't mind these baths that were prepared for her. Zuko and Katara sure lived a nice, comfortable life here. With a grin, Toph pulled on the bell cord to summon a few servants to her room. Maybe with a little extra pampering, she would be in a better mood about waking up so early this morning.

\\\

Katara's meeting with the board of education took longer than she had expected. It downright amazed her how stubborn older people could be sometimes. What was so bad about allowing school uniforms to be altered for freedom of expression? Of introducing extra curricular programs that catered to students' individual skills and interests? What was wrong with individuality in the first place? She had managed to win this fight, but it had been a long and bloody battle, the first of many to come since there were many changes to be made in that system. And with Zuko introducing a more democratic form of ruling, people were still very determined to cling to ways that had pleased the previous Fire Lords.

"You seem like you're in a good mood, your Royal Sugariness," Toph greeted when Katara stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her. She bit her apple, amused as she heard Katara throw herself on the bed in her obvious agitation.

"Ugh, these people, I swear!" Katara cried, letting out all her rage now that the servants weren't watching.

"Well, what were you expecting from a bunch of old farts?"

"At least some wisdom and understanding!"

Toph snorted. "Fat chance of that, toots. Old people are quick to lecture but they never practice their words for themselves."

"Hey, my Gran Gran isn't like that."

"Your _Gran Gran _isn't in a position of power and therefore doesn't stand to lose anything if she changes her point of view."

Katara sighed and threw her arm over her eyes. Toph was right about that, she was sure. Kanna was much for flexible about things than most other old folks. Then again, it was part of Kanna's nature from the beginning to resist the status quo and change when it was time for it, just as it was in Katara's. These people were a much different story.

"Anyway, are we going to work more on this little party of yours now? I whipped up some ideas that are pretty frickin' sweet. This is going to be the best party Zuko ever had."

"I can't, Toph. Sorry. There's another meeting I have to go to in about ten minutes."

Toph nearly choked on her apple. "What? You _can't _be serious. You just got out of one!"

"And now I have another. And three more after that. Not to mention the governor of Mizuchi is coming."

"That huge port city? Even so, damn, Katara, it seems like all you have is meetings, meetings, and more boring meetings. How can you stand it?"

Katara shrugged. "It's part of my job and since it's going to really help out the people here, I don't mind it at all."

"Seriously, Katara," Toph shot back, rolling her eyes, "how are you going to have time for anything? And spirits help you when you become a mother!"

Katara burst out laughing so suddenly that Toph took a step back in surprise. "Well, see, there's no problem then because I won't have to worry about being a mother for a while."

Toph blinked. Played with her apple. And then stared some more. "You really don't know anything about this kind of society, do you?" she finally remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The young Earthbender shook her head, sighing. "Listen, Katara, you do all these great things and, yeah, that's great. You clean the environment, help out the school kids, shake hands, kiss babies, all that, but at the end of the day, you are still one thing first and foremost and that is a baby maker. An heir isn't going to produce itself and if you don't pop one out anytime soon, people are going to talk. Maybe Zuko's form of democracy might scare people who resist change, but everyone will be quick to hop on the scandal wagon if given the chance."

Katara stiffened. "I didn't say I would _never _be a mother. It's just, damn it, Toph, I don't even like him like that, how can I be expected to-!"

"Have you even _tried _liking him like that?"

"What? Toph, how could you say that?"

"You were engaged to Zuko for a year and now you've been married to him for almost two months. And there's not at least _a little _something? No attraction? No _anything? _You don't even have to be in love with him. Just an attraction is all it takes, a little wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am and voila! your heir issues are covered."

"…I am going to pretend I am not having this conversation with you."

"You gotta face the slow Tsungi Horn music sometime, sweetness. I mean, _I _can't give Zuko a baby for you." Toph paused for a second. "Weeeeelll, if you _really_ want me to-"

"Toph! Just, ah, wh- _what!_"

"No offense but it's not like you're doing anything and it seems like quite the waste to me."

"B-but you can't just openly suggest-!"

"Shit, Katara, I was kidding. Kind of."

At that moment, fate gave Katara a break and there was a timid knock on the door before she could become even more mortified. "Come in," Katara called as she stood from the bed, cringing at the slight squeak in her voice. Toph smirked at her, then took another bite of her apple.

Lina slowly opened the door and then prostrated herself after taking a step inside. "My Lady, the governor from Mizuchi has arrived."

"Already?" Katara groaned. The meeting with him wasn't due until this evening. She didn't want him waiting any longer than he needed to. The governor of Mizuchi wasn't exactly a patient, easygoing individual.

"A-also, my Lady," Lina continued, standing to her feet and here she began to shake a little. "Fire Lord Zuko says that he… he won't be able to attend the meeting."

Katara opened her mouth, but for a moment no words were able to come out. "Excuse me?" she finally choked out. "What do you mean? And why didn't he bother to come tell me that himself?"

"H-he said he will explain everything to you, my Lady. He isn't even here right now."

"WHAT!"

"My Lady!" It wasn't normal for Lina to burst out like that, but her face twisted into something that could be panic when Katara pushed past her and raced down the hall toward the study. Lina looked torn between wanting to run after her or staying where she was, but before she could decide, Toph took a hold of her arm. She nearly jumped out of her skin and stared at the blind girl.

"Before you go running off, little missy, we need to talk," Toph said. "I thought I heard you outside my room this morning."

"Wh-what?"

"Is that true?"

"N-n-no, I mean, how could I? I was with Lady Katara while she prepared for her meeting. I wasn't near the guest hall at all."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "I see."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I need to get back now. Pl-please excuse me." With a quick bow, Lina ran off.

Toph didn't like this. The girl was more jittery than a sparrowkeet, so much so it was impossible to tell if she was lying or not. Tossing her half eaten apple to the side, Toph decided to follow Katara. Something wrong was going on here, and she and Zuko both needed to be aware of it. Hopefully, the screaming match to come between those two would be settled long enough for Toph to warn them.

\\\

Aang recognized this smell immediately, much as he hated it. It was thick, overpowering, and something he had slammed into as if it was too heavy for even the wind to carry.

He had just finished business on Kyoshi Island, now on his way to Omashu. He normally didn't travel at night, but since they had woken up late this morning, he figured there wasn't any harm in flying a little after sunset. The sky was completely clear, the moon full and bright. Then Appa and Momo both began expressing their distress about something. Appa started growling, softly but dangerously, as if he felt threatened by some unseen thing. Momo kept crawling up and down Aang's shoulders as if unable to stay still, his ears flat and his fur standing on end.

Aang had thought he'd seen some kind of dark spot in the woods beneath them. When they had landed, both animals were beside themselves with agitation, hissing and stomping about.

That's when Aang smelled it. Thick and metallic and overwhelming.

The unmistakable scent of blood. Little wonder why Appa and Momo, who picked it up long before Aang could, were distressed.

Perhaps the dark spot he had seen was the essence of the forest itself that had witnessed some kind of evil. Or it was the moonlight reflecting off the blood dripping from the leaves, blood splashed and smeared on the trees, and covering the ground-

Aang quickly backed away, fighting back the bile rising rapidly from his churning stomach. Unable to hold it in anymore, he retched into a nearby bush that seemed to have escaped from the crimson taint.

Bodies lay everywhere. But more than just simply dead, they were all in pieces. Limbs lay here. Intestines lay there. Aang closed his eyes and could still see the image of a man sheared completely in half very clear in his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he saw just at his feet the head of a man whose mouth was still open in a silent scream.

Aang cried out in horror and ran back to Appa. While he needed to stay and investigate the scene, at the moment it was much too horrible to look at. Even during the war, he had never seen carnage like this before. Not even the worst of Fire Nation raids.

When he got a hold of his stomach again, Aang forced himself back to the scene. Frightening, sick, and so very pitiful. Such a violent way to die. And now that he was looking, he couldn't look away. How could anyone do such a thing to another human being? Body parts and innards torn apart and scattered. Sheer evil and violence. Nothing but gory chaos.

Aang shook his head. "Okay, get it together, man," he said to himself. He had to find out who these people were and what happened to them. He knelt down next to the nearest body, ignoring the gaping hole in his chest and the pulpy mess next to him that had once been his heart. There was so much blood, it was impossible to tell the coloring of the clothes. And this man was wearing only clothes. No armor. No weapons. In fact, Aang looked around and couldn't see any weapons lying around at all. Perhaps the perpetrators had made off with their stuff and left only the clothes behind. Very possible.

Aang bypassed the body with the missing head. Hopefully he could find further evidence on a victim not quite as mutilated. Which they all were to a degree, as if the ones who killed these people weren't satisfied with just killing them.

He found one carcass slumped against a tree. This one did wear armor and a long spear was still clutched in his hand. He almost looked like he was sleeping save for everything from the waist down detached from his body and lying a few feet away. Aang recognized the angular helmet, the arm bracers, the shoulder pads.

Fire Nation.

No.

Aang backed away quickly, almost slipping on the bloodied ground.

No.

This was the small group of representatives Zuko had sent out to meet with King Bumi in Omashu. They must have just started headed back when they were attacked. Aang figured many people would still harbored hard feelings toward the Fire Nation long after the war, but never had he seen such hatred.

But over the past few years, it did seem like the hatred for the Fire Nation had become more and more violent. Due to youth and inexperience and complete withdraw from the main continent, Zuko was viewed as a weak ruler, and so maybe the people felt braver expressing just how strong their dislike of him and his country really was. There were plenty of those out there who wouldn't be satisfied until the Fire Nation was wiped out entirely, and, much to Aang's disappointment, those numbers seemed to increase every time he came back to the Earth Kingdom. To these people, Zuko was not a peacemaker. He was a kid who forced his way into power and had used the Avatar in order to do it.

Aang no longer felt sick or horrified. Instead, an incredible sadness came over him. He never thought things would be peachy after the war, but even expecting only just a little bit of confrontation had been too naïve. The hatred for the Fire Nation went deeper than he had ever imagined, and he had been a fool for taking it so lightly.

Finding what he believed to be the center of the carnage, Aang sat on the ground, ignoring the blood seeping into his clothes, and began to pray. The spirits of those who died deaths gripped in violence and terror needed to be soothed. As he sank deeper into his meditation, his chants whispering softly in the night air, he could feel their agony, their fear. _Listen to my voice. Come to me and don't be afraid. I can lead you somewhere better. _

Shortly after learning that the Avatar was the bridge between the human world and the spirit world, Aang discovered that this responsibility didn't just apply to living spirits but those who have passed on as well. However, soothing the dead applied to only those who had died violently. Since he had never come across anything like that before, this was his first time performing such an act.

_It's all right. Nothing can hurt you anymore. Come to me. Come on. Don't be afraid. _

The spirits went still, their fears subsiding, their pain lessening. They slowly drifted toward Aang as if unsure. The arrows on his body gave off a faint glow, a gentle, warm light different from the usual blinding glare in his Avatar state. Finally, listening to his prayers and words of encouragement, the spirits began to trust Aang and one by one disappeared into the Spirit World, making their way to where they belonged.

The tattoos faded back to their normal shade of blue as Aang returned to the real world. The air felt much lighter now, the oppression gone. The smell was still terrible, but all traces of fear and pain had vanished. Using his earthbending, Aang created graves in the ground and carefully placed the bodies within, even grabbing the head by the bush. It no longer revolted him to touch it, not when the soul who had once housed in this body had gone off to a better place. By the time he was done, he was covered in blood and dirt. But he felt a little better.

Appa roared in protest when Aang approached. "Oh, come on, boy, it's not like there's a creek nearby for me to jump in," Aang shot back, trying to get close to the bison but Appa wouldn't let him. Aang reeked of gore and there was no way he was going to fly him all the way to Omashu smelling like _that. _

"Okay, okay, fine!" Aang cried, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. "We probably need to rest for the night, anyway. But you're gonna help me find a place to wash up, all right?"

Appa thought it was fair, but he maintained his distance from the Avatar as he helped search for water. Momo took to the air, chirping excitedly, also determined to find a place for Aang to wash the horrible smell off him as quickly as possible.

"It's not that bad, you two," Aang groaned.

As Aang left the clearing and into the woods, he was completely unaware that a pair of eyes from someone still very much alive had been watching him the whole time.

\\\

"And just what in Agni's name is that again?"

Zuko stared at the creature in the box. It looked to be a cat-like animal with layers upon layers of long, white fur, and sporting the scaly tail of a snake. That thing was supposedly native to the Fire Nation, but Zuko had never seen an animal quite like this before.

"A cool fire eelkitten," the stout, little man replied, rubbing his hands together in excitement. His beady eyes twinkled at his Lord, his mouth spread in a wide grin.

"Yeah, you said that, I meant what does it do? Why is it here?"

The little man's smile faded a little when he saw Zuko growing rapidly impatient and didn't seem to share his glee. "W-well, you see, my Lord, it… it can lightningbend."

Zuko blinked. "Come again?"

"There is so much fur on its body that every time this creature moves, static is produced. It has learned how to use this ability as a defense mechanism and we have learned how to harnass this ability."

"And this lightningbending kitten thing as you call is supposed to be helpful?"

"Yes, my Lord. We learned that many centuries ago, people used these darling little animals to help cure headaches and other physical pains."

"This _isn't _a _headache _we're dealing with."

"No, my Lord, no, you are absolutely right _but! _it can help in other situations, too. We have tested this method on a few other subjects already."

"And-?"

"One has already displayed significant behavior improvement. The others still need more testing. HOWEVER! There have been no side effects so far."

"So far," Zuko echoed, frowning with displeasure. The more and more this man talked, the more he felt like he was wasting his time. Their time. And this place was supposed to be the best in the world. He was skipping out on a meeting with Mizuchi for _this? _

The man scratched the bald spot on his head uncomfortably. "W-well, my Lord, with new developments such as these there's no way we can be certain it's risk free."

Zuko sighed. "I understand. You may continue."

"At once, my Lord."

The door to the room opened and two nurses carried the subject in. She was unconscious, wearing a white kimono. They placed her on the bed and buckled the straps to hold her there. "Why is she like that?" Zuko demanded. The more this little test was revealed to him, the less he liked it.

"The consequences could be dire if the patient were awake, my Lord," the little doctor answered.

"I see."

He really did not like this. At all. And as the doctors continued with this new "treatment", he felt sick watching it. However, if there was some slim chance that this could help her, make her better, then he had no right to interfere. All he could do was watch and wait.

\\\

**End 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I've been sleeping a lot now. Like twelve hours during my days off. I think being in another state is messing with my biological clock. I'm pooped. D:

I thought I was clear in the previous chapter on how much time had passed, but since I kept getting asked about it, I'll clarify it here: Zuko and Katara were engaged for a year, they married on the solstice, spent six weeks of vacation time together, and chapter six began two weeks after their return from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sorry for any confusion this might have caused. I'll try to be clearer with time passages from now on.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Critical Point **

**Ch. 7**

* * *

The arrangements with the hospital ended far later than Zuko liked so by the time he was on his way back to the palace, the sun had already set. There was so much about that test that he didn't understand, and while he liked to think of himself as an open-minded individual, he was finding it extremely difficult to grasp at the positive here. It had also shattered any hopes he had that it would be a quick cure, since that doctor seemed to put quite a lot of faith in his "big discovery".

She was too far gone, they had said. Many, many more tests would have to be conducted before they would get any sign of improvement. Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose, slumping forward. He didn't think he had it in him to sit through another one of those sessions. Yet, if they so much as touched her without him there, he would burn the entire facility to ash. He had even said as much.

Katara was going to be furious with him. He could almost hear her screaming in his head now. He hadn't meant to just run off and abandon her to the mercy of Mizuchi's governor, but he couldn't blame her in the slightest for being angry. Getting access to that port was a huge deal, and a burden he had shoved onto her shoulders at the last possible second. He knew he deserved every tongue lashing he was going to get. And water lashing. And…

The moon was bright and bloated in the clear night sky.

Oh, yeah. She was going to bloodbend him right out the window.

Maybe he _should _have stopped at the market and bought her a gift. Women tended to be more forgiving if they were presented with peace offerings, right? Too late now because all the shops were closed for the night, so it didn't matter. He would just have to rely on what little charm and wit he had and hope for the best.

He dismissed the servants for the night the moment he stepped into the palace, not wanting their presence to make this inevitable confrontation even more uncomfortable. Standing outside their bedroom, Zuko took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

"Katara?" he called out, as he opened the door enough to poke his head in. It wasn't like he was trying to be sneaky, but he kept hunched low in case his warm welcome home consisted of random flying objects.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the soft glow of moonlight streaming through the open window. Smoke drifted from the lantern on the table, its fire long ago extinguished. Katara lay on the bed, on her side as she normally did, the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her shoulders indicating that she was asleep.

It wasn't like Katara to trick him when it came to her feelings, but Zuko was cautious anyway as he approached the bed. "Katara?" he said again, his voice barely above a whisper. She stirred and rolled onto her back and continued to sleep. "Kataaaaraaa…" He waved his hand in front of her face, but she was completely unaware of his presence. This would have been the perfect time for him to slip away and at lease have his final night on earth be a peaceful one when he noticed that she was still wearing all of her formal attire, crown included.

Zuko sighed and shook his head. Silly girl. It was just like her to wait up for him. And it was just like her to fall asleep doing so. Unable to help himself, he brushed his index finger along her cheek.

So… pretty.

And, yeah, okay, just where had _that _come from? Well, sure, he had always thought so, one had to be blind not to see it, um, yeah… Zuko snatched his hand back and scratched the back of his head, his face flushing with embarrassment. To be honest, he really had no reason to be embarrassed, but he was.

"H-uh?" Katara woke up a little bit as Zuko gently tugged her to a sit up position and began unclasping her outer robes.

"It's okay, I'm only taking the top layer," he assured her. That was all, really, but his face still felt warm all the same.

"Zuko?" This was the time for Katara to waterbend him to oblivion for not only leaving her high and dry before a critical meeting, but also for undressing her. However, she was much too tired to even open her eyes. She settled for leaning her head against his shoulder instead.

"You're exhausted."

"No kidding," Katara mumbled.

He removed her headpiece, hair from the topknot tumbling down in odd little waves. "You should give me a massage while you're at it," Katara remarked with a soft sigh.

Zuko chuckled. "I might make it worse, I'm pretty bad at such things."

She had just enough strength to lift her hand and poke his side, hard. "You owe me," she growled as he winced. "So no excuses."

"How did the meeting go, anyway?"

Katara groaned loudly and shook her head against his shoulder. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad?"

"Didn't I just say I don't wanna talk about it? But I got it."

"The treaty?"

"No, pentapox." When Zuko didn't respond to her obvious sarcasm, Katara gave an exasperated growl. "Yes, I got the treaty, you doofus. I don't think I've ever had to deal with a man more stubborn and sexist than Master Pakku. Like I said: You. Owe. Me."

Zuko could hardly believe it. They had a treaty with the city of Mizuchi! They could expand their trade, create new routes, import new resources, the possibilities could be endless! Unable to contain his emotions, he lifted Katara's head from his shoulder to kiss her on the cheek. "You're amazing," he whispered. "You managed to accomplish this nearly impossible task all by yourself."

Katara was _not _in the mood to be praised right now, especially when he was praising her over something he had shoved entirely on her shoulders without any regard to her feelings, and the more Zuko talked the more her previous rage began to stir. "I can do pretty amazing things when I'm backed into a corner," she snapped. She sat back and stared at him, her eyes cold. "Where _were _you?"

Zuko's elation faded. For a minute or two, he avoided her frigid gaze, playing with his fingers and scratching at his neck. He hadn't expected to be confronted with this so soon, and he knew that the every second that went by, the more suspicious he seemed. He wanted to be honest with her, but he also wanted to keep her safe.

"I was at the mental facility," he finally said softly. "They're working on these tests over there. Tests that might be the key to Azula's cure. But I won't let them work on these tests unless I'm there. They held one today. I didn't want to cancel the meeting with Mizuchi, but I didn't want to delay the testing if there was a way to handle the meeting without me necessarily being there."

Katara stared at him. "Azula?" she said and her icy gaze melted to concern. "Zuko… why didn't you just tell me from the get go? That's completely understandable." Inconvenient, but understandable. "I would have been more than happy to handle Mizuchi in your place. Isn't helping you out the reason I'm here?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "I couldn't risk you wanting to get involved."

Now she really stared. "Uh… what?"

"I know how you get, Katara. You'll want to get involved and help me out more, and even follow me to that place - which, by the way, you are forbidden to go to-"

"I'm sorry, wait a second, back up, did you just _forbid _me to go somewhere?"

"I already gave the staff and guards my orders, under no circumstances is the Fire Lady allowed to go into the asylum."

Katara's jaw drop, her eyes sparking as they reflected her indignation. "I can't believe this. How dare you forbid me to do anything."

"Would you for once just listen to me?" Zuko shot back, throwing up his hands. "There is shit in that place that you should never see. Shit _I _should never see! No one! And some of things they do there, what they do to those people -" He shook his head. "-it's a very nasty place and you have no business being there."

"Well, if that's bad why not change it?"

"Because I'm not a doctor, Katara. I can't deny these people treatment because I don't understand the practice even if I don't like it. I mean it, Katara. Do _not _go to that place."

Katara glared at him but when she saw that his eyes were more pleading than demanding, she gave in. "Fine. I won't step foot inside that place. Even if, all things considering, Azula is now my sister, too."

"I know you want to help out, Katara, and I'm grateful. It's nice of you and all but-"

"Nice!" she cried, cutting him off. "I don't help you out just to be _nice_, Zuko! Despite our current circumstances, I thought we were still friends."

"We are-"

"Why do you think I'm even here? Do you honestly believe I would leave Aang, my brother, everything I am to help you out just to be _nice!" _

"I didn- Katara, what are you doing!"

Katara ignored him as she untied his robes enough to push aside the crimson fabric and expose the bare skin. She pressed her palm against the round scar just beneath his chest. "This," she said, her eyes boring into his. "This is the reason why, when you came to me with your proposal of marriage for the sake of the world, I agreed. Yes, the world is better off this way, but, there was more to it than that, at least for me. I owe you my life, Zuko."

Zuko's face twisted into an emotion stuck somewhere between confused and upset. "Katara, I… surely I haven't been the only one to save you at some point."

"Like this, you were. You threw away everything for me. If I didn't have healing abilities-" She shook her head. "-no, if I didn't get to you in time, you would have died. You are my friend, yes, but even if I hated your guts still, I would still be honor bound to serve you the rest of my life."

"You stopped Azula, that's more than enough return payment."

"Anything less than death won't be enough, that's just how I was raised."

"I still don't want you to feel like you were forced into this."

"Forced? Zuko, I just told you it's a display of honor for me. Surely, you of all people would understand that."

He went silent.

"And besides," she went on, squirming a little and lowering her gaze, "there's our friendship, too. I did want to help you. You… mean so much to me." She blushed a little and moved her hand from his chest to her lap. Sweet spirits, it was almost like she was confessing her love to him. How embarrassing! "You're my best friend." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I don't want to lose you."

Maybe it was the moonlight or her words or he was just that tired, but Zuko suddenly had the urge to be closer to her. He leaned forward a little until his forehead pressed gently into hers. "You won't lose me. I'll never leave you."

Katara didn't know why her heart skipped a beat and maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her but it certainly _felt _like it had. She never had any qualms when it came to touching Zuko be it hugging or wrestling or trying to throttle him for getting on her nerves too much, yet somehow being this close to him right now made her feel very self-conscious and even nervous. Her mouth was suddenly dry and before she could stop it, her tongue flicked across her lower lip to clear the feeling away. Zuko's breathing hitched ever so slightly in response and she heard it. Someone's heart was beating very, very fast right now, but who it belonged to she couldn't tell or maybe they were beating in such perfect sync together that it would be impossible to.

They had been engaged for a year. Zuko's birthday was exactly one month away and by then they would have been married for almost three months. Katara knew it was stupid to believe that _nothing _could have started to develop between them during that time. All that was left was to reach out and grasp that feeling, nurture it into something more. But her heart wasn't ready to leave Aang behind, not now, not yet. Her feelings were so mixed up, sloshing about like week-old five flavored soup. And then there was Zuko's little confession to Mai that made her a little sicker inside every time she thought about it for reasons she wasn't ready to explore just yet.

Spirits, he was _warm. _Every night, sleeping by herself became more and more difficult and what she wouldn't give for the feeling of arms being wrapped around her as she slept once more.

Katara pulled back from him before she ended up doing or saying something she would regret later. "We should, um, get back to bed," she said after clearing her throat in order to wake up her vocal cords. "We probably won't wake up in the morning otherwise."

"You've done more than enough today," Zuko replied. "Sleep as much as you want tomorrow."

"A day off? Zuko, I can't."

"You won't do anyone any good if you collapse, especially me."

"I'm not going to collapse, I'm _fine." _

"Katara."

"What?"

Zuko stared at her with a look that could compete with a puppy hare's and win. "Please?"

Katara pursed her lips and crossed her arms, giving a short exhale of displeasure. "Fine."

"Don't you have to plan my party, anyway? Uh, or was that supposed to be a surprise?"

She snorted. "It's hardly a surprise if the entire country has been talking about it for weeks, Zuko."

"Oh. Right."

Smiling a little, she reached up to pull his headpiece out of his hair, black strands falling over his face in shaggy directions. "Now who's the tired one? Come on, your Majesty, let's go to sleep."

As Katara settled back on the bed, Zuko changed into a simple tunic and pants. Climbing into his designated side, his eyes caught hers again. Those blue eyes brighter than the moon itself stared back him, a part of her robe slipped off one shoulder, and dark brown hair cascaded in long, teasing waves around her lithe body. Zuko's heart might have still thought of Mai, but he was still a human being with all his parts functioning properly. It had been a long time since he had felt a woman's touch upon his skin, and firebenders were probably the most passionate of people in every sense of the word. Being born in late summer did nothing to diminish that passion.

"Zuko?" Katara was the one to break the silence because he was staring at her and she couldn't help staring back and him and it was beginning to freak her out a little.

He snapped out of it. "Yes?" And cringed when his voice came out like a squeak. He coughed as if it would help regain that bit of masculine dignity he had just lost.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine, nothing's wrong at all." Hoping she couldn't see how red his face was, he climbed onto the bed and tugged the covers around him, keeping his back to her. "Night, Katara."

"Night." Katara rolled onto her back and pulled the covers up to her chin, no longer feeling tired or exhausted. She had seen the way Zuko was looking at her and she knew what it was. Aang had sometimes looked at her that way too, but it was more like out of a boyish curiosity over feelings that were strange to him. Those kinds of feelings intensified with age, and the way Zuko was staring at her had been quite intense. Worse, while it scared her a little, it also made her restless.

_Just an attraction is all it takes_, Toph's voice rang in her head. _A little wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am and voila! your heir issues are covered. _

Katara threw the covers over her head. Okay, yeah, she was feeling restless and strange and antsy and maybe the full moon and Zuko's eyes had something to do with it, but she was not - totally _not _- prepared to go in that direction just yet.

Besides, the idea of making love to Zuko out of duty felt very wrong, too. And it would be out of duty, it totally _totally _would despite that, when he was looking at her, duty had been the furthest thing from her mind.

\\\

Aang was beginning to see that the more he did his job, the more he realized that the people really did not understand what the Avatar actually was. A peacekeeper. A guardian. A balance of the all the elements.

_This _was not a part of his job description. Which he had been trying to tell the mayor of this town for the past ten minutes to no avail. "How can you be so heartless!" the mayor cried. "Aren't you the Avatar? Isn't it your job to make the people happy?"

"It's my job to keep balance," Aang interjected, trying _oh so hard _to be polite. Dealing with stubborn people was not his strong point, especially when he himself got irritated easily.

"Which serves to make the people happy."

"That's actually your job as a leader. I-"

"You lead the elements, don't you!"

"No! Even if that was how it works, it's not the same thing!" Aang took a deep breath. Calm down, calm down, a spiritual figure should not yell at people. They really shouldn't.

"Well, it was _her _dying wish, after all. Surely you can't turn your back on that!"

"She was dead for days according to your mortician, how could you possibly-"

"She cared for your friends, didn't she? Don't you feel a sense of gratitude? Don't you think you owe her for her services?"

Aang sighed with deep exasperation. There was no way he could do this. Appa might not care much, but Momo would pitch a fit. He had a feeling stopping by the little village of Taku Yi was a bad idea. Aang knew what was going on here. Taku Yi had been built a few years ago among the ruins of Taku in hopes that one day the grand port city would be restored to its long lost splendor and wealth. The Herbalist Institute was just at the top of the mountain and these people didn't even bother to check to see if any crazy old timers were staying up there until the stench that drifted down finally forced them to do so. The villagers, feeling guilty that they had indirectly left someone to die all alone in that abandoned building, took in her cat. However, Taku Yi was a fishing village and therefore having a cat around would be bad for business, despite Aang pointing out that the cat - what was its name? Miyuki? Yeah, Miyuki. - preferred plum blossoms, not fish. It didn't matter, the village mayor was more than determined to shove this fluff ball of bad luck onto Aang no matter how much he irritated the Avatar.

Truth be told, despite Momo's possessiveness, Miyuki had a better chance of surviving with Aang than in this village. Poor thing. Aang could sympathize with a fellow vegetarian forced to eat meat in order to survive.

"Fine, fine, I'll take the cat," Aang growled.

"I knew you would, Avatar!" the mayor cried joyfully and literally shoved Miyuki into Aang's arms. "You truly are a marvelous, glorious, wisest -"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, I'm just gonna leave now."

"Certainly, certainly, is there anything else my village can do for your most esteemed grace?"

"Nope. I'm good." Aang just wanted out of this village as soon as possible. He had a party to get to and there was no longer any time for delays. Once outside, he set Miyuki down so she could walk. "Sorry about that," he said to her. "I can't keep you but I have a friend whose birthday is next week. He and his -" he choked. "Uh, they'll be more than happy to take care of you. You'll be much better off there."

It was difficult to believe that after so long he still had trouble accepting Katara's marriage to Zuko. Perhaps the simple fact that during all this time he pretended it didn't bother him had something to do with it. After all, he was the Avatar, the balance of the world. How could he stand in the way of a union that could unite the countries and bring true peace at last? It was right, it was fitting, it was a solid solution to many of the world's problems.

So why couldn't Aang shake away the nagging feeling that something wasn't adding up here? He didn't think he was selfish enough that these uncertainties were all stemming from his lingering feelings for Katara. At least, he really didn't want to think so. At the same time, it would be better as that would mean there wasn't a genuine problem brewing here.

Appa growled a greeting as Aang approached, impatient to be on their way already. Momo was about to jump on him when he saw the newest addition to their little group. Hissing and spitting, Momo hovered over the cat. He flew in little circles as he growled and squeaked angrily, pointing out that Aang was his and his alone. Miyuki just stared at him, her eyes unblinking and every part of her down to the smallest hair as still as stone.

Then her paw shot out and slapped into Momo's face. The lemur went flying, somersaulting through the air to slam into Appa's leg. After shaking his senses back, Momo leaped onto Aang's shoulder, chittering excitedly. "That's what you get for being rude," Aang replied. "I don't feel in the least bit sorry for you."

More chittering.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Miyuki. She's the one you were being a jerk to."

Momo glared at Miyuki and Miyuki's whiskers twitched upward in a smug expression only a cat could have.

\\\

Almost everyone Katara had invited showed up to the party, and those who didn't had sent along representatives in their places. The guests had come from all corners of the world, traveling for weeks to celebrate the birthday of another country's monarch. Even Mizuchi's governor had sent a representative to pay his respects.

Ever since that nerve-wracking meeting with Mizuchi a month ago, Zuko kept pestering Katara to take time off. He had claimed it was so she could focus on the party preparations, but Katara knew it was because he was worrying over her. Usually, she hated being worried over like she couldn't take care of herself, but there was a bit of warm fuzzy feeling inside alongside that annoyance. She finally took him up on his offer, rescheduled all her meetings, and kept all her focus on his party.

It really was more than just a party. This was another opportunity to show the Fire Nation's reformed hospitality to the rest of the world. Katara had to be in perfect condition in order to be the perfect hostess. Many of the V.I.P. guests were staying at the palace for a few days to recover from their travels, a few arriving as early as a week prior. There may be more than enough servants to take care of their every need, but it was Katara's responsibility to make sure those needs were seen to in the most efficient way possible.

As she helped out the preparations for this kind of high society mingling, Toph refreshed Katara on her hosting mannerisms and etiquette. "Remember, Katara, besides baby making, this is your most important job as a female political figure."

"Way to put the pressure on me, Toph."

Toph just grinned. "All right, sugar, how's your dancing?"

Katara balked. "D-dancing?"

"What did I tell you about impressions?" Toph demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "People are more taken by leaders if they express things like family values and all that. You want the people to like you more, you and Zuko need to show yourselves as so happily married you could suffocate the entire room with your eternal love."

"Uh… Toph, I don't think it has to be that much-"

"Maybe I did exaggerate a bit. But you do see my point, right?"

"Sure."

"Good, let's get dancing!"

Katara backed up a few steps. "Wait, wait, Toph, I still don't think the dancing is necessary. I haven't had a lesson in months. I've forgotten most of it, I think."

Toph's grin grew, stretching from ear to ear. "Luckily for you I'm here, sweet cheeks."

"You can dance?"

She shrugged. "Nothing more than feeling rhythmic vibrations on the ground. It's almost the same as earthbending but with a little more perk to it. Come on, let's see what'cha got."

Toph discovered that Katara was just being difficult because the young Fire Lady was not a bad dancer at all. "See, sweetness? You totally got the hang of this! Dancing isn't so bad."

"It's not that," Katara muttered. Just the idea of dancing with Zuko sounded bad. Something weird happened after that night when he came home and she was sleeping, exhausted from her day. The way he was looking at her and the way she knew she was looking at him. After that night, it was difficult to look at him again. She had the strangest urge to close the distance between them, and she felt so guilty for it because she was sure her heart would belong with Aang always.

Now she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Hello, Earth to Katara, are you listening?"

Katara snapped back to reality. "Sorry, Toph. My mind kinda wondered there for a second."

"Uh huh," Toph replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you still got more practicing to do. This time let's try something a little more… _intimate." _

"What?"

"Now, now, don't be so shy, sweetness, I'll be gentle, promise."

This dance was definitely had her much closer to her partner than Katara would have liked. Of course, Katara didn't mind Toph, but she didn't think she could bring herself to dance this way with Zuko. The hand touching, the slow turns, the closeness, it _felt _intimate despite only a few simple touches and steps.

And _Toph _was her partner! Katara blushed heavily. If she felt this way with Toph, she was not going to survive the embarrassment with Zuko!

"What's going on?"

Katara nearly choked on her own spit when she saw Zuko standing in the doorway, raising his eyebrow at the two girls twirling about in the room. "I'm just brushing up your wife on her dancing skills," Toph replied and suddenly grabbed Katara in a tight hug. "What's wrong, Sparky? You jealous?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

Katara tried to wiggle out of Toph's grasp but no such luck. Toph may have gotten a little taller these days, but it was still hard to imagine that such a small girl had such a strong grip. "Did you - _nnnh!_ - need me for something?" Katara gasped, still struggling for her freedom. Toph's grip tightened.

"No, not really," Zuko replied, his eyes going to the floor. "Just wanting to see what you were up to."

"That's great, Sparks, now get outta here and let the girls have their private meeting over your party."

"Toph," Katara hissed, less at the innuendo and more at her hold because it was beginning to _hurt. _

"Okay. Um, see you at the party, I guess."

The moment Zuko was out of sight, Toph released Katara. "Spirits, Toph, what the hell was that for?" Katara demanded, rubbing her stomach to ease the soreness.

Toph began to snicker, ignoring Katara's words. "Heh heh, I wonder just _how long _he's been standing there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shall we continue, your Royal Sugariness?"

"Toph, I asked you a question. Toph, wait, what were you talking about?"

"Aaaaaand one, two, three… one, two, three…"

"Argh."

Once the dancing lessons were over, Katara had to rush to get everything ready for the designated time the party was supposed to start. The city was already celebrating, fire works and parades and entertainment and music decorating the atmosphere with joy and color. Katara loved this sort of thing, knowing that she had the ability to bring happiness to the people who depended upon her. With each smile, each hearty laugh, she felt like she had accomplished something worthwhile. She never would have believed she was cut out for the royal life until she found out what it truly met and that it was much closer to her ideals than she had realized.

Her servants helped her change into her special ceremonial kimono for that night, long fabric of golds and reds that trailed like a blaze of fire behind her. The last time she had been dressed for a royal ceremony, she had been depressed and withdrawn. Now she sat back and enjoyed the pampering as the handmaidens colored her cheeks and brushed her wavy hair. She felt excited, even happy, feelings that were easier to come by with each passing day. Well, once the stress of peace meetings and cultural changing projects were pushed out of the way and she actually had proper sleep for once. In fact, it was as if Zuko making her take the entire week prior off from her usual duties restored a certain glow to her, something the servants were quick to compliment her on.

When she finally had to leave and make her appearance, Katara felt overdressed and ridiculously feminine and loved every ounce of that feeling. Her quiet giggling to herself ceased when she saw Zuko approach from down the hall, wearing his ceremonial armor complete with the Fire Lord's cape. She felt a smile tug at her lips. Between them, they were wearing enough fabric to cover a small mountain, how in the world were they going to be able to dance without something tearing?

"Don't you look dashing," Katara remarked as she took his arm.

"You seem a little giddy," Zuko replied. "You haven't been hitting the sake already, have you?"

"Hey, be nice, I'm quite the happy person," she shot back, punching the part of his upper arm that wasn't covered by armor. "Things are lively, it's your birthday, and it's about time we were able to sit back and enjoy ourselves."

"We just back from vacation two months ago."

"That's a long time!"

He poked her back. "You just want to slack off."

"So says the guy who sneaks naps in the study."

"Writing letters is boring, Katara! In fact, writing in itself is."

"Yes, which is why I usually have to correct them before they're sent out."

Zuko stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "Do you really?" Without a word, Katara just grinned at him and grabbed his hand, urging him on to the courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with many distinguished guests, monarchs and governors and the personally invited, talking and mingling, and each and every one of them stopped to bow when the royal couple stepped outside. "My wife and I are honored by your presence here and thank you for coming so far from your homes to celebrate this day with us," Zuko announced. It always impressed Katara how well he could speak in public, especially when he tended to say clumsy and awkward things in private and could barely write his way out of a wet paper bag. "Please enjoy yourselves to the fullest and let the Fire Nation see to it that your stay here is a memorable one."

With that, the guests straightened with cheers and applause and the party erupted into full swing. Still holding her hand, Zuko led Katara to their table where the rest of the gang was waiting for them. "Happy Birthday!" they cheered in unison.

"Thanks," Zuko mumbled, feeling shy when all this attention began to reach a personal level.

"All right, so dinner or presents first?" Sokka asked. "Personally, I'm ready for the cake."

"Actually," Aang interjected, and Katara saw that he was holding something white and fluffy in his arms, "I need to go ahead and give him his present before we do anything."

"Oh, sure, just go ahead and do what you want because you're the _Avatar." _

Suki pinched Sokka's arm. "Be nice," she chided.

"What? I was teasing."

With a bright smile, Aang held the bundle toward Zuko and Katara, a furry creature with a pink bow tied around its neck. "This is really for the both of you, but Happy Birthday, Zuko!"

The royal couple stared at Miyuki and Miyuki stared back.

"How cute!" Katara exclaimed, scratching Miyuki's ears.

"What the hell is it?" Zuko demanded.

Aang rolled his eyes. "What's it look like, genius? It's a cat."

"It's not a bearded cat?"

"No."

"Not an owl cat?"

"Obviously not."

"Not a panther cat?"

"No!"

"Not a baboon cat?" Toph threw in helpfully.

"No, it's just a cat! Nothing else!"

Zuko glanced at Katara and then went on staring at Miyuki. "How weird."

"Actually, there are a lot of cats in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom," Toph pointed out. "But not too many in other parts of the world."

"He is pretty," Zuko said, gently taking Miyuki from Aang. "Hey there, little guy."

Sokka could barely hold in his laughter. "Dude, I think that cat's a _she. _You know, given the pink ribbon and all." Zuko glared at him.

"Her name's 'Miyuki'," Aang explained. "She belonged to the herbalist who helped me heal Katara and Sokka when they got sick."

"Wait, _she _was the one who told you to make us suck on those frogs!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yes, but she died a while ago."

"How awful," Katara breathed.

"The villagers, um, asked me to take care of Miyuki for her but since I already have Momo and Appa, I figured you guys could use a pet." Aang's smile returned. "She's pretty special. She's a vegetarian cat."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and Sokka really burst out laughing. "There's no such thing as a vegetarian cat!"

"Sokka, you didn't even know there was such a thing as a _cat _five minutes ago," Katara pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"So!"

Miyuki twitched her whiskers, not knowing what these humans were squawking about and not really wanting to know. Oh, but the man holding her had a very warm touch. This was why she loved going down to the Fire Nation camps when they stopped at Taku's ruins. They always had the warmest hands to pet her with. So she grunted in displeasure when Zuko placed her in the colder hands of a servant with orders to take her to the royal chambers. Her claws dug into Zuko's sleeves.

"Hey, she won't let go!"

Laughing, Katara and Aang helped gently pry Miyuki off the Fire Lord. "It's because she likes you," Katara told him. "You really do have a way with animals, don't you?"

After Miyuki was taken to settle in her new home, dinner was served, gifts and stories were passed around and bottle after bottle of sake and other spirits were poured. Katara had never indulged herself like this before, made merry without an absolute care, but the moon was full once again and as with every other Waterbender in the world made her prone to do impulsive and impish things. She danced many times, with Sokka, with Aang, even Toph again, letting the music - and the alcohol - take her wherever they wanted her to go.

The music eventually found her in Zuko's arms. Well, they had impressions to give, didn't they? Except by this time in the evening, everyone was past the point of caring and while the music slowed to a tender flow of notes much like the flow of a river, Katara had other plans in her intoxicated mind. The moon was high in the night's peak, filling her with a friskiness that wouldn't be denied for this month like it had been last time. Their attempt at proper dance moves were quick to evolve into a spinning of some sort.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zuko demanded in surprise as Katara spun them around and around and around. "This isn't, ah-"

"Oh, be quiet and enjoy it!" Katara shot back with a laugh. Then he began laughing with her and hearing it made her warm all over, but she would swear to her dying breath it was really all the sake she had been drinking.

They managed to stop before either of them could throw up and then, still hanging onto his hand, Katara pulled Zuko away from the party, giggling as she did so. She felt so childish, like she had the biggest secret in the world and was about to bestow this unique knowledge on the one person she deemed worthy. "Katara, where are we going?" Zuko asked as she led him from one hallway to another, twisting this way and that. The palace looked so much bigger at night. So much more fun. She only continued to giggle.

Zuko supposed he should feel weird about this, but he also had his share of drink for the past few hours, too, and was definitely feeling its effects. Katara's laugh was catching, almost magical, and once again the full moon was outlining her like she was a playful spirit just as he saw her a month ago when he came home so late that night. Playful… and tempting.

"Here we are, here we are," Katara said, her voice an almost devious whisper. She led him into a tiny courtyard nestled in the heart of the palace. It was very tiny, with just enough room for a pond and in the center of the pond on its own little island, a cheery tree grew. The island itself had enough room for two people to sit comfortably on the grass together. Zuko's eyes widened. He had lived in the palace all his life and he had never known this place was here.

"Come, come," Katara urged, pulling him along the stepping stones leading to the island. "I found this a few days ago. Isn't it amazing?"

"Y-yeah, it is," Zuko agreed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Maybe he had way too much to drink.

"Shhh, but that's only part of it."

Apparently, Katara had, too. "Part of what?"

"Your present, silly." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small purse made of deep indigo fur. She opened the drawstring and retrieved something that glowed like a jewel in the night. It was a silver chain attached to a thin stone that reflected many colors of blue and violet and even a little green. Like staring into the sea itself.

"It's the scale of a sea kirin," Katara explained softly and she sounded the most sober than she had all evening. A little laugh passed her lips. "That's the story, anyway. It was a mythical creature that lived in the South Pole. No one has ever seen one, at least not for many, many centuries. I always thought someone was making it up, personally, but who knows, right?"

"It's from your tribe, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Zuko stared at her. "And you're giving it to me? Isn't it important to your people?"

"I am decked from head to toe in Fire Nation fashion." She reached up to slip the necklace around his neck. "To see you wearing a part of the Water Tribes would make them very happy, I think. Besides, look."

She tilted the scale - stone, whatever - toward him and he saw in the swirling colors of blue and violet the faintest twinkle of orange.

"It is also said that the sea kirin knew how to use fire." Her eyes rose to meet his and he was lost in blue once again. "But like I said: it's just a legend."

"It's… beautiful," he whispered. The loveliest blue he had ever seen. Or maybe this was the sake talking again. Oh, wait, she was talking about that scale-but-not necklace, wasn't she? It was getting a little difficult to think. Water for him when he went back to the table.

He was giving her that look again, the kind that was making Katara's chest tighten. The world was beginning to spin around her, threatening to slingshot her into oblivion if she didn't find a stronghold to keep her grounded. She felt warm, inside and out. Like the dancing Toph had showed her, she felt like nothing was more intimate than the miniscule space between him and her where they were just _barely _touching. She could still hear the music from the courtyard, merry and upbeat, but there seemed to be a different melody flowing with the beat, the kind that was making her heart pound faster and faster with each second.

The world was spinning, like they were doing their silly dance again only standing still this time. She didn't even know she had moved until she felt her lips press into his. This was much warmer than she had expected. And soft. And a little wet. The world spun faster and her lips matched its quickening pace, seeking… something. Yes, this was very nice. Who knew that clumsy, awkward Zuko could be such a good kiss-

Wait.

Oh, no.

Oh, _no. _

Katara jerked back like he suddenly burned her and gawked at him. What did she just-? She looked around wildly, as if there would be something in this little courtyard that could get her out of this new predicament. "Uh, um-" She smiled widely, ridiculously, trying to lighten the mood while judging the distance between her and the nearest stepping stone that would lead her out of this humiliation. "Yeah, h-hey, Zuko? Is there any chance you can completely ignore what I just did?"

**End 7**


End file.
